


We are the Others

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia inizia dal terzo film sugli X-Men, quando Scott, disperato per la morte di Jean, decide di andare a cercarla... ma Logan, che nel frattempo si è legato fortemente a lui, viene incaricato dal Professor X di tenerlo d'occhio. Nel frattempo accadono molte altre cose: Pyro, fuggito dalla scuola per seguire Magneto, viene riportato indietro da Bobby, ma nella scuola arrivano altri due "strani personaggi", ossia Charles e Erik del 1973, per una strano scherzo spazio-temporale... Tutte le vicende si intrecciano tra loro per venire a una conclusione soltanto nel finale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life goes on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaraDAmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/gifts), [Coffeegirl_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/gifts), [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**Life goes on**

“Non può spiegarmi più chiaramente quello che intende dire, professore?”

Logan, nello studio del professor Charles Xavier, fondatore della scuola per ragazzi e ragazze con caratteristiche e capacità congenite straordinarie, noti al mondo come ‘mutanti’, sembrava piuttosto innervosito dall’atteggiamento calmo e misterioso del proprio interlocutore.

“Purtroppo no, Logan” rispose l’uomo. “Dovrai accontentarti di ciò che posso dirti: Scott ha in mente di fare qualcosa di molto imprudente e io ho percepito che una presenza ostile e pericolosa lo ha contattato. Potrebbe essere Magneto, ma anche un’altra entità che ancora non conosciamo. Tu devi fermarlo.”

“Via, professore, non vorrà farmi credere che Summers si farebbe condizionare da _Magneto_! Non è _così tanto_ sciocco, altrimenti non sarebbe il suo allievo prediletto” ribatté Logan, incredulo. “E poi perché lo chiede proprio a me? Se glielo chiedo io, può stare certo che otterrò l’effetto contrario con quel ragazzetto insolente!”

Inaspettatamente, sul volto del professore apparve un lieve sorriso.

“Vuoi davvero che ti dica in faccia per quale motivo ho affidato questo incarico proprio a te, Logan?”

Quelle parole raggelarono l’uomo, che per qualche istante non seppe rispondere.

_Come immaginavo…sa tutto di quello che è successo in queste ultime notti fra Scott e me. Ma, che diavolo, non c’è proprio modo di avere un po’ di privacy in questo dannato posto?_

“No, non c’è bisogno” rispose in fretta Logan per sfuggire allo sguardo penetrante di Xavier. “Ci vado subito e sarà bene che quella testa dura si decida a darmi retta. Ora dov’è?”

“Nella sua stanza e si sta preparando a partire. L’entità che lo ha contattato ha finto di essere Jean e di essere in pericolo.”

“Jean? Ma Jean è…”

“Appunto” lo interruppe il professore. “Qualunque cosa sia non è lei, ma Scott è troppo coinvolto per poterlo capire. Conto su di te, Logan.”

L’uomo annuì e si precipitò per le scale, diretto verso la camera del giovane mutante.

_Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così…Possibile che sia tanto idiota da non riconoscere una trappola quando ne trova una?_

Logan, però, poteva capirlo benissimo, visto che anche lui era stato profondamente innamorato della donna e aveva sofferto terribilmente per la sua morte. Scott, che era il compagno di Jean, ne era rimasto addirittura devastato e non sembrava più lo stesso. Proprio il comune dolore e la ricerca di un sollievo al vuoto e alla solitudine avevano finito per unire i due, che fino a qualche tempo prima non potevano neanche restare nella stessa stanza senza litigare. Ma ora qualcosa era intervenuto a turbare la mente di Scott, già tanto provata. In quel momento, il povero ragazzo era la vittima ideale…

 

Quando Logan entrò nella camera, Scott sobbalzò. Era già pronto per mettersi alla ricerca della donna amata e il suo turbamento rivelò immediatamente che si sentiva in colpa, ma non poteva fare a meno di andare.

“Beh? Non si usa più bussare, adesso?” il tono aggressivo cercava di mascherare l’evidente imbarazzo. “E’ troppo pretendere da te un minimo di educazione?”

Logan chiuse la porta a chiave e ci si appoggiò contro, apparentemente calmissimo.

“Non sono qui per ascoltare le tue prediche” si limitò a dire.

“Ma che fai? Non puoi rinchiudermi in questa stanza, chi ti credi di essere?”

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Summers” fu la secca risposta dell’uomo.

“E tu non puoi entrare qui e metterti a darmi ordini. Io posso fare quello che mi pare e piace!” replicò indispettito il ragazzo. “Togliti di là e lasciami uscire.”

“Te lo puoi scordare” disse Logan, lapidario. “Tu di qui non ti muovi finché non avrai ritrovato l’uso della ragione.”

“L’uso della… ma come ti permetti? Chi ti dà il diritto di venir qui a offendermi e a dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare?”

“Il professor X” rispose Logan. “Lui sa tutto e mi ha mandato qui per fermarti.”

“Hai parlato con il professore? Ma allora tu sai… Possibile che non capisca, Logan? Proprio tu vuoi fermarmi?” il giovane, visto che con l’aggressività non aveva ottenuto nulla, tentò una strada diversa, appellandosi ai sentimenti dell’uomo. “Jean mi ha contattato, è in pericolo e io non posso perderla un’altra volta. Proprio a te lo devo dire? Dovresti essere il primo a comprendere quello che sto provando, no?”

“Non è Jean. Il professor X non è riuscito a capire di chi si tratti, potrebbe essere una trappola di Magneto o di uno dei suoi; in ogni caso non è lei.”

“Come puoi esserne tanto sicuro? Hai detto che nemmeno il professore ha capito di chi si tratti. Se ci fosse anche una sola, minima possibilità…”

“E se invece fosse una trappola di Magneto e tu ci cadessi dentro come l’asino che sei?” replicò Logan, che cominciava a spazientirsi. “Non ti rendi conto del rischio che corri e che potresti far correre a tutti i tuoi compagni? Devo essere io a ricordarti i tuoi doveri?”

“Ma di che stai parlando?” Scott appariva confuso.

“E se fosse una trappola di Magneto o di qualche altro nemico che conosce il tuo punto debole e se ti catturasse e riuscisse a condizionarti tanto da spingerti a usare il tuo potere contro la scuola, contro il professor X e tutti gli altri? E’ questo che vuoi?” ribatté l’uomo, accalorandosi sempre di più. “Sei diventato veramente egoista…”

“Tu che ne sai di quello che sono diventato?” gridò disperato il ragazzo, sconfessando ciò che aveva detto poco prima, quando aveva fatto appello ai sentimenti di Logan per Jean. Questo dimostrava chiaramente quanto poco lucido fosse in quel momento. “Non ho più pace, lei mi manca da morire e… se anche fosse una trappola e mi uccidessero… non m’importerebbe più di tanto!”

“Lo vedi che sei un egoista? Piccolo ragazzetto testardo… Sei bravo a fare la morale agli altri, basta che non ti tocchino dove ti fa male!” ringhiò Logan, adesso veramente arrabbiato.

“Ad ogni modo non crederai che una porta chiusa possa fermarmi” disse Scott, con un sorrisetto amaro.

“La porta forse no, ma io non ti permetterò di andare a farti catturare e di diventare un pericolo per tutti noi.”

_E, soprattutto, non ti permetterò di rischiare la vita. Non ho nessuna intenzione di perdere anche te, anche se mi farei ammazzare prima di dirtelo…_

“Tu non mi puoi fermare!” sbottò Scott. “Se solo volessi, io…”

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase. In un impeto d’ira, Logan si gettò su di lui e lo spinse violentemente contro il muro, tanto forte da far cadere gli occhiali protettivi del giovane. Scott, che, nonostante le minacce, mai e poi mai avrebbe usato il suo potere contro l’uomo, si affrettò a chiudere gli occhi, stringendoli più che poteva. In quel modo, però, era in sua completa balìa.

“Vorresti distruggermi con il tuo sguardo? Sei impazzito fino a questo punto? Avanti, allora, fallo, io sono proprio qui, davanti a te. Non hai che da aprire gli occhi…” gridò Logan, fuori di sé.

“No… no, lo sai che non lo farei” mormorò il ragazzo, sentendosi perduto e indifeso. “Per favore, rendimi gli occhiali. Per favore, Logan…”

L’uomo non rispose. Si limitò a premerlo di più contro il muro, incollando il corpo a quello del ragazzo.

“Così sono bloccato, per favore, restituiscimi gli occhiali…”.

“Non volevi usare il tuo potere su di me? Ora puoi farlo, disintegrami e poi vai pure a distruggere anche te stesso!” lo sfidò Logan “Ti basta aprire gli occhi, non è difficile. Oppure sei bravo solo a minacciare?”

“Non voglio usare il mio potere! Non posso controllarlo e mi spaventa!” confessò infine Scott, scoppiando a piangere. “Perché mi stai facendo questo? Perché mi tormenti?”

Allora l’uomo lo abbracciò, lo strinse a sé desiderando proteggerlo da tutto, dal male, dalla paura, da qualsiasi nemico.

“Voglio solo impedirti di fare una sciocchezza” gli disse. “Eri talmente fuori di te da minacciarmi con i tuoi poteri, volevo che tu capissi.”

“Ma anche tu devi capire me” singhiozzò ancora il ragazzo. “E’ vero, potrebbe essere una trappola, ma se non lo fosse? Se fosse davvero Jean? Anche se ci fosse una probabilità su un miliardo io dovrei comunque tentare!”

“Non da solo, non da solo, Scott” rispose Logan, accarezzandogli il viso e stringendolo sempre di più. “Se davvero lo vuoi, ne parleremo al professor X. Potrebbe anche decidere di tentare un’azione di salvataggio, ma non saresti solo, ci sarei anch’io e Tempesta, forse anche Bobby e Rogue. Non saresti solo. Non devi più essere solo, Scott.”

“Ora… ora puoi restituirmi gli occhiali, per favore?” chiese nuovamente il giovane, che si era calmato, ma si sentiva molto a disagio con gli occhi chiusi e in totale balìa di Logan.

“Soltanto se mi prometti che non farai sciocchezze e che, qualunque cosa tu decida di fare, ne parlerai prima con il professor X e con tutti noi. Me lo prometti?”

“Va bene, te lo prometto, ora posso…”

Non riuscì a finire. Approfittando del fatto che era completamente indifeso tra le sue braccia, Logan lo baciò con tutta la passione e l’ardore che si era tenuto dentro durante quegli interminabili e drammatici minuti di sfida. Continuò a baciarlo fino quasi a soffocarlo, fino a che non sentì che anche Scott rispondeva al suo bacio e si perdeva in lui. Solo alla fine si decise a rendergli gli occhiali protettivi.

“Ad ogni modo non ti perderò d’occhio un secondo, caso mai tu decidessi di dare fuori di matto un’altra volta” concluse poi, con un sorriso malizioso. “Quello che non hai capito, caro il mio Cyclope, è che, se proprio vuoi perdere la testa, d’ora in poi ti permetterò di perderla solo ed esclusivamente per me.”

Con queste parole Logan si staccò dal ragazzo, ma prima ebbe cura di sfilargli le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca dei jeans.

“Come si dice… fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio” sorrise. “Queste le tengo io e così sarò più sicuro che non ti metterai strane idee in testa.”

Scott era rimasto del tutto sconcertato e non accennò neanche la minima reazione. Si limitò a guardare Logan che si portava via le chiavi della sua auto e riapriva la porta della camera, uscendo poi dalla stanza. Mille pensieri gli attraversavano la mente: era vero, nelle ultime notti lui e Logan avevano fatto sesso più volte, ma per lui era sempre stato un modo per non pensare, per stordirsi e non annegare nel dolore per la morte di Jean. Immaginava che anche per Logan fosse stata la stessa cosa, ma adesso… lo aveva baciato come non aveva mai fatto prima, come se lo amasse davvero; si era mostrato preoccupato per lui, tanto da sfidare il pericolo insito nel suo sguardo mortale. E quell’ultima frase, poi… si aspettava veramente che perdesse la testa per lui? Per Logan, accidenti?

“Ecco!” esclamò poi, con un sospiro rassegnato. “Alla fine è riuscito di nuovo a portarmi via le chiavi della macchina!”

 

 

FINE

 


	2. Someone to love

**Someone to love**

_Non dovrei essere qui, non spetta a me addestrare i ragazzetti al combattimento! Il Professor X mi ha incastrato, ma dove diavolo si è cacciato Scott? Dovrebbe esserci lui qui!_

Questi erano i pensieri che si agitavano nella mente di un seccatissimo Logan, al quale Charles Xavier aveva chiesto di prendere il posto di Scott accanto a Tempesta, durante uno dei tanti addestramenti ai quali venivano sottoposti i giovani mutanti. In una stanza apposita, detta Stanza del Pericolo, era simulato un attacco nemico e i ragazzi dovevano imparare a difendersi e a reagire; era evidente, però, che non erano ancora pronti e Tempesta scuoteva il capo, senza poter nascondere la propria delusione. Un’altra cosa che la innervosiva era vedere che Logan non si interessava assolutamente all’addestramento e non si rendeva utile a nessuno; la cosa che più sembrava seccargli era aver perso il suo ultimo sigaro durante un attacco.

La goccia che fece traboccare il vaso fu quando Logan, che ne aveva chiaramente avuto abbastanza, chiese al giovane Piotr, detto _Colosso_ , di usare tutta la sua forza per lanciarlo contro il simulatore di attacco: l’uomo estrasse i suoi tremendi artigli e decapitò il robot, distruggendolo.

“La lezione è finita” disse poi.

Conclusa la simulazione, gli ologrammi che avevano ricreato un campo di battaglia scomparvero a poco a poco e i ragazzi e i loro addestratori uscirono dalla stanza. Tempesta era davvero infuriata e si rivolse a Logan senza dissimulare la propria rabbia.

“Si può sapere che ti è preso?” gli chiese, molto nervosa. “Non puoi cambiare le regole a tuo piacimento, dovevamo esercitare i ragazzi alla difesa. Io cerco di insegnar loro qualcosa e…”

“Beh, gli ho insegnato qualcosa. La miglior difesa è l’attacco, no? O era il contrario?”

Tempesta si fermò accanto all’uomo, il volto serio e grave. Intanto i ragazzi li avevano superati e stavano entrando in ascensore per tornare nelle stanze principali della villa. Rogue era molto nervosa: non le era piaciuto per niente vedere, durante l’addestramento, Kitty vicina a Bobby.

“Questo non è un gioco, Logan” gli disse, ma le sue parole non parvero impressionarlo più di tanto.

“Davvero? Non l’avrei detto” rispose lui, caustico. “Senti, non te la prendere con me, io sono solo il supplente! Se hai dei problemi vai a parlarne con Scott.”

_Già, Scott. Sarebbe dovuto andare lui con Tempesta ad addestrare i ragazzi nella Stanza del Pericolo. Perché non c’era? Dannazione, sono passati mesi dalla morte di Jean e lui sta sempre peggio, finirà per fare qualche sciocchezza! Possibile che la mia compagnia e il rapporto che sta nascendo tra noi non contino nulla per lui?_

Con questi pensieri in testa, Logan prese anche lui l’ascensore, rientrò nell’ala principale della villa e salì le scale per raggiungere la sua camera. Nel corridoio incontrò proprio Scott: il ragazzo era appena uscito dalla sua stanza, aveva indosso la giacca di pelle e portava con sé uno zainetto, chiaro indizio del fatto che si apprestava a uscire. Dove fosse diretto, non era dato sapere.

“Ciao, Scott, ti cercavano, giù. Dov’eri finito?” gli domandò. Il tono era preoccupato e amichevole, in quel momento Logan non era più scocciato per aver dovuto fungere da supplente, l’unica cosa che gli premeva era sapere come stava Scott.

“Che t’importa?” replicò il giovane, sgarbatamente, senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo. Pareva avere molta fretta.

Logan non badò alla scortesia di Scott e cercò di continuare la conversazione con un pretesto qualunque: non voleva che uscisse, aveva un brutto presentimento.

“Tanto per cominciare ho dovuto pararti il culo…”

“Non te l’ho chiesto io!”

“No, tu no, me l’ha chiesto il Professore, io ero solo di passaggio” continuò l’uomo. Non gli piaceva l’atteggiamento freddo di Scott: rispondeva a malapena, si mostrava brusco e nervoso…

_Questo sciocco ha qualcosa in mente, ma riuscirò a tirarglielo fuori!_

“E allora passa” ribatté il ragazzo, facendo per andarsene, ma Logan lo riprese per un braccio e cominciò a parlargli con dolcezza, in tono comprensivo.

“Senti, lo so cosa stai passando…”

“No” cercò di bloccarlo Scott che non voleva sentirsi dire certe cose, ma l’uomo lo ignorò e tentò di continuare.

“Quando Jean è morta…”   

“Ho detto no!” esclamò più deciso il ragazzo, tanto per mettere in chiaro che non era lì per fare due chiacchiere amichevoli. Logan non si lasciò smontare dal tono brusco e scontroso di Scott: lo scrutò profondamente, cercando di creare un qualche contatto con lui. Voleva fermarlo, parlargli, chiedere…

“Penso che sia arrivato il momento di andare avanti” riuscì solo a dire. Tante cose gli premevano dentro, ma non sapeva come esprimerle e la freddezza del giovane di certo non lo stava aiutando.

Scott scrollò il capo con un sorrisetto amaro e di nuovo fece per allontanarsi.

“Non guariscono tutti in fretta come te, Logan!” gli disse.

Forse pensava di zittirlo una volta per tutte con quella battuta cattiva, ma aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli. Logan, che aveva cercato di mantenersi calmo fino a quel momento, a quelle parole sarcastiche s’infuriò sul serio e senza tanti complimenti si avventò su Scott, che era già vicino alle scale. Lo afferrò bruscamente per un polso e lo riportò indietro, quasi trascinandolo, senza tanti complimenti.   

“Adesso piantala di dire stronzate” sibilò a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire da chi, per caso, fosse passato proprio da quelle parti. “Mi sembra proprio che sia l’ora di fare un discorsetto chiaro, noi due!”

Un po’ spingendolo e un po’ strattonandolo lo condusse fino alla sua stanza, lo costrinse a entrare e chiuse la porta a chiave.

“Ma ti sei bevuto il cervello? Hai finito di chiudermi nelle stanze come ti pare e piace? Adesso non sono neanche più libero di farmi un giro, se mi va?” lo aggredì Scott, sconcertato dalla reazione dell’uomo e innervosito per il tempo che gli stava facendo perdere.

Logan, però, era ancora più arrabbiato di lui e con una spinta lo mandò a sedere sul letto.

“Sapevo già che sei un ragazzino insolente e presuntuoso, ma adesso hai oltrepassato il limite. Non hai alcun diritto di giudicarmi, da quel professorino saccente che sei. Tu non sai un cazzo di me e non ti permetto di fare battute su ciò che provo o non provo, ci siamo capiti?” esclamò, con gli occhi che gli lampeggiavano per la rabbia.

“Ho solo detto che, a quanto pare, tu sei bravo a guarire dalle ferite interne che ricevi esattamente come da quelle esterne. Non è forse il tuo potere, questo?” rincarò Scott, in tono tagliente.

Fulmineo, Logan gli fu addosso e lo inchiodò sul letto imprigionandogli le braccia. Con un grande sforzo di volontà, e soltanto grazie al sentimento che provava da giorni, sempre più forte, per l’arrogante ragazzino, riuscì a trattenersi dallo sfoderare gli artigli.

_Idiota di uno Scott, ti diverti tanto a provocarmi? Non sai cosa potrei farti se perdessi il controllo…o forse è proprio questo che vuoi? Vorresti addirittura morire per riunirti a Jean? Ma io non te lo permetterò mai!_

“Ti ho già detto che non devi parlare di cose che non conosci” ringhiò. “Non hai nemmeno la minima idea delle sofferenze che ho passato per tutta la mia vita, di quante persone care ho perduto e di… e di come vorrei poterle ricordare! Hanno manipolato la mia memoria tanto che non so più veramente chi sono, ho ricordi confusi di cose terribili e di volti che ho amato, ma non so nemmeno se sono veri o se sono allucinazioni indotte. Perlomeno tu hai dei ricordi felici di te e Jean, ma io? Io non ho un cazzo di niente, e tu vieni anche a farmi la predica?”

Scott sembrava destabilizzato da quel nuovo Logan che gli si rivelava, un uomo che soffriva e che gli parlava a cuore aperto del proprio dolore, lui che era sempre tanto burbero e riservato. Cominciava sempre di più a vedere la parte più intima e tenera di Logan, quella che la notte lo faceva sentire al sicuro e che, almeno per un po’, riusciva a lenire la sua solitudine. Ma non poteva cedere, non adesso, non così.

“Hai ragione, non ho il diritto di giudicare i tuoi sentimenti, ma sei stato tu a fermarmi e ad insistere per parlare con me. Ti avevo detto di lasciarmi andare e guarda come siamo finiti! Se mi avessi dato ascolto…”

“Te lo puoi scordare che ti dia ascolto” ribatté Logan. “Soprattutto ora che ti comporti come un cretino più del solito! Credi di essere l’unico al mondo ad aver perduto qualcuno? Credi di avere l’esclusiva del dolore?”

“No, ma…”

“E allora finiscila di fare l’idiota! Non sei solo, hai tanti amici e tante persone che hanno bisogno di te, che contano su di te e ti vogliono bene” continuò l’uomo, infervorato, “ma tu te ne freghi di loro, di tutti, dei ragazzi, del Professor X e… e di me!”

_Ecco, maledizione, alla fine me l’ha fatto dire!_

“Di te?”

“Di me, sì!” ammise suo malgrado Logan. “Perché cazzo credi che la notte venga a letto con te, eh?”

“Non te l’ho chiesto io!” rispose Scott, involontariamente ripetendo la frase che aveva detto poco prima in corridoio riguardo alla supplenza di Logan nella Stanza del Pericolo. Detta in quel contesto, però, suonava comica e l’uomo non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione.

“No, anche quello me l’ha chiesto il Professor X! Andiamo, Summers, quanto sei imbecille da uno a dieci? Magari non me l’avrai chiesto tu la prima volta, ma poi ci sei stato e ti è pure piaciuto. E, se non ho un’altra amnesia, sei stato invece proprio tu a chiedermi di restare con te per tutta la notte, anche dopo che avevamo fatto sesso. Non volevi restare solo, mi hai detto. Vuoi negarlo?”

“Come siamo arrivati a parlare di questo?” fece Scott, visibilmente imbarazzato. Non solo l’argomento esulava totalmente da quello che aveva avuto in mente al principio, ma la posizione in cui si trovava, steso sul letto di Logan con l’uomo sopra di lui che lo schiacciava e lo immobilizzava, lo faceva sentire sempre più a disagio.

_E chi ha detto che io voglio limitarmi a parlarne?_

“Ho cominciato a preoccuparmi per te da quando mi sei scoppiato a piangere tra le braccia sulla navetta, ragazzino” gli disse Logan in tono più dolce. “Ti ho tenuto d’occhio perché non facessi sciocchezze, poi mi sono reso conto che mi piacevi e ne ho un po’ approfittato, è vero, ma se all’inizio è stato solo un bisogno fisico, pian piano ho capito che ci tenevo a te, anche se mi fai incazzare un giorno sì e l’altro pure!”

“Ok, magari per me invece è stato sempre e soltanto un bisogno fisico… per il vuoto che sento dentro… Cosa ti fa pensare di poter essere qualcosa di più?”

“Ti avevo già detto che, per il tuo bene, dovrai imparare a perdere la testa per me” replicò l’uomo. “Ma, a pensarci bene, adesso io _voglio_ che tu perda la testa per me, _voglio_ che tu sia mio e mio soltanto, anche se sei un professorino precisino e uno scassatesticoli da competizione!”

“Cosa? Ma…” esclamò Scott, totalmente sconcertato da quella risposta.

“La finiamo di fare conversazione? Questa posizione mi fa pensare a cose molto più interessanti da fare…” mormorò maliziosamente Logan. Iniziò a baciare il giovane con passione, stringendolo più forte e facendogli scivolare via la giacca di pelle. Tanto, ormai, non doveva andare più da nessuna parte…

Scott perse subito tutta la sua insolenza e, tra le braccia di Logan, dimenticò quello che aveva in mente di fare quando si era preparato per uscire. Si abbandonò a lui, ricambiando i suoi baci e lasciandosi spogliare, perdendosi nella passione e nel desiderio, soffocando per pudore i gemiti di piacere quando lo sentì dentro di sé e sprofondando con tutto se stesso nel delirio dei sensi.

“Logan…” mormorò alla fine, quando giacevano abbracciati e soddisfatti, lasciando che la dolcezza del sentimento prendesse lentamente il sopravvento sul febbrile desiderio che li aveva guidati. “Sai, io… quando mi hai fermato volevo andare al lago, dove… dove Jean…”.

L’uomo scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli del giovane.

“Avevo immaginato qualche bestialità del genere, ragazzino” disse. “Penso, però, che sia stato molto più costruttivo e soddisfacente quello che abbiamo fatto qui, non ti pare?”

Scott arrossì e non rispose, ma si strinse ancora di più al petto di Logan, sentendo in fondo al cuore un’insolita tenerezza per lui. Forse cominciava davvero a perdere la testa, forse la tremenda ferita nel suo cuore si stava pian piano rimarginando, forse era arrivato veramente il momento di andare avanti… con Logan al suo fianco nulla sembrava più impossibile.

 

 

 

FINE


	3. Eagle of Fire

**Eagle of Fire**

Charles Xavier era molto preoccupato. Per vari motivi, negli ultimi mesi le cose erano andate male e gli pareva che la sua scuola stesse fallendo nel compito al quale si stava preparando. Dopo la morte di Jean Grey, Scott era caduto in una sorta di depressione e aveva più volte tentato di fare delle sciocchezze, tipo andarla a cercare senza sapere neanche dove e come. Perciò lui aveva incaricato Logan di occuparsi del giovane, avendo letto nella sua mente col suo potere di telepate che l’uomo si stava già interessando al benessere di Scott. I modi nei quali Logan aveva deciso di perseguire tale benessere non lo riguardavano, l’importante era che fosse riuscito più di una volta a fermare il ragazzo, prima che commettesse qualcosa di irreparabile. Logan stava ora cercando di sostituirsi a Jean anche nel cuore di Scott, oltre che nel suo bisogno fisico, ma la strada era ancora lunga e nel frattempo Xavier aveva perduto sia l’importantissimo contributo di Jean sia quello di Scott, che non riusciva più ad essere il giovane determinato e deciso che lo aveva tanto aiutato.

“Siamo rimasti in pochi… il mio progetto di una scuola per giovani mutanti è ancora realizzabile?” si chiedeva.

Come se non bastasse, contemporaneamente alla perdita di Jean c’era stata anche una defezione tra i suoi studenti: il giovane John _Pyro_ Allerdyce si era lasciato incantare dalle parole di Magneto che gli aveva promesso grandi soddisfazioni e poteri straordinari se fosse passato dalla sua parte e, così, aveva lasciato la scuola. A quanto sembrava era diventato realmente il braccio destro di Magneto, o qualcosa di simile a una guardia del corpo.

Il giorno prima, inoltre, Rogue era scomparsa e, da ciò che si sentiva dire in giro, sembrava che avesse deciso di sottoporsi alla cura per perdere i suoi micidiali poteri, che le impedivano di avere contatti fisici con chiunque. Ovviamente Bobby era andato a cercarla, ma sembrava un’impresa disperata: se anche Rogue fosse tornata, ma senza il suo potere, non avrebbero potuto più ospitarla nella scuola.

Charles Xavier era veramente depresso e scoraggiato e cominciava a pensare che, a meno di un vigoroso cambio di rotta, la fazione di Magneto era destinata a vincere.

 

Bobby era andato a cercare Rogue pensando di trovarla in uno dei centri dove veniva somministrata la cura e si era ritrovato in mezzo a un gruppo di manifestanti che protestavano contro questa iniziativa. Il ragazzo si guardava intorno, preoccupato e ansioso, ma Rogue non era da nessuna parte. Forse non si era recata lì; probabilmente c’erano altri centri in cui ci si poteva sottoporre alla cura. Dopo essersi accertato che la ragazza non c’era, Bobby stava per andarsene, quando sentì una voce nota alle sue spalle, il solito tono beffardo e provocatorio che avrebbe riconosciuto tra un milione.

“Vuoi la cura per tornare dalla mamma e dal papino?” gli chiese John, apparso improvvisamente accanto a lui con un sorrisetto di scherno sulle labbra.

_Ci mancava solo lui, adesso! Che cosa vuole?_

“Sto cercando una persona” gli rispose Bobby, sentendosi, chissà perché, in dovere di dargli una spiegazione. In fondo, che cavolo doveva importargli se era venuto o no per la cura? Non erano affari suoi, non erano più affari suoi da quando aveva scelto di lasciare la scuola e seguire Magneto.

“Ah, capisco, la tua ragazza” commentò il giovane mutante, facendosi ancora più sarcastico. “Lo sapevo che si sarebbe curata… Mi fa pena!”

Sembrava proprio volerlo provocare e Bobby non era in vena di ascoltare le sue sciocchezze, era troppo preoccupato per Rogue. Istintivamente, chiuse il pugno per la rabbia e la mano gli diventò di ghiaccio. Questo non sembrò turbare affatto John, al contrario, pareva che fosse proprio quello che voleva.

John non aveva il potere di creare il fuoco, poteva solo controllarlo, ma, a quanto pareva, Magneto aveva ovviato a questo inconveniente dotandolo di un mezzo guanto con un accendino infilato dentro, cosicché il ragazzo poteva accendere tutti i fuochi che voleva. E fece proprio questo, creando una palla di fuoco nella mano e mostrandola a Bobby con un sorriso di sfida.

“Andiamo, _Iceman_ , fai una mossa!” lo provocò di nuovo John, come se non aspettasse altro.

Bobby lo guardò ancora per un po’, chiedendosi perché diamine tutte le persone a cui teneva dovessero deluderlo, prima o poi… la sua famiglia che non l’aveva accettato, John che li aveva traditi, adesso Rogue che era sparita senza una parola. Certo, avrebbe potuto sfogarsi sul vecchio amico, lasciarsi andare a un bel duello in mezzo alla strada senza esclusione di colpi…

_Ma certo, mettiamoci pure a dare spettacolo, ci manca solo quello!_

Il giovane scrollò il capo, deluso e abbattuto per ciò che era diventato l’amico col quale era cresciuto; mentre si allontanava lo sentì gridargli dietro, ancora in tono provocatorio e offensivo.

“Sempre il solito Bobby! Stessa paura di combattere!”

Bobby non si voltò nemmeno alle sue parole, ma in fin dei conti John non era lì per questo. Magneto, infatti, lo aveva inviato per compiere un attentato e distruggere il centro dove si somministrava la cura. Il ragazzo lanciò un raggio infuocato verso l’edificio, facendo esplodere tutto e creando caos e panico tra la folla. La gente cominciò a gridare, a disperdersi e a correre da tutte le parti. Bobby, invece, visto quello che era successo, si infilò in mezzo alla confusione per cercare John. Per fortuna Rogue non si trovava lì e non era quindi in pericolo, ma il ragazzo con cui era cresciuto, l’amico che credeva di conoscere, aveva appena fatto saltare in aria un edificio causando chissà quante vittime. Non poteva lasciarlo andare come se niente fosse.

In mezzo a tanta gente sconvolta e terrorizzata non era facile riuscire a vederlo, ma, ad un certo punto, a Bobby sembrò di scorgerlo infilarsi in un vicolo poco distante, mentre la gran massa delle persone e i poliziotti erano impegnati da tutt’altra parte, chi a scappare e chi a cercare di individuare i responsabili e soccorrere i feriti. Era presumibile che John avesse approfittato del caos e della calca per scappare.

Il giovane decise di seguire la figura che aveva visto, pur non potendo giurare che fosse davvero John. Non appena si trovò all’imboccatura del vicolo, comunque, poté constatare che aveva fatto la scelta giusta: il ragazzo era davvero il suo vecchio compagno di scuola e, per fortuna, era anche piuttosto vicino. Bobby, infatti, aveva corso per raggiungerlo, mentre lui si era incamminato fingendo indifferenza, consapevole del fatto che una persona in fuga sarebbe stata notata più facilmente dalla polizia.

Nel vicolo non c’era nessun altro.

“Ehi, John, fermati un momento!” lo chiamò. “Volevi batterti con me? Eccomi, stavolta non mi tiro indietro.”

Aveva scelto le parole giuste. John, seppure desideroso di togliersi dal luogo del delitto, non avrebbe saputo resistere ad una sfida: in effetti, un confronto con Bobby era ciò che aveva sempre voluto, fin dai tempi della scuola del Professor X.

Il ragazzo si fermò e si voltò lentamente, sempre sorridendo.

“Era l’ora! Ci voleva un attentato per darti una svegliata?” disse.

Un lampo di rabbia passò negli occhi di Bobby: come poteva scherzare su una cosa simile?

“Lo dici così tranquillamente? Magari sei anche orgoglioso di essere diventato un terrorista e un assassino!” replicò bruscamente, ma, nel frattempo, si era avvicinato ancora di più a John, che era rimasto fermo dov’era.

“Quanti paroloni!” rise il ragazzo. “Ho fatto semplicemente ciò che andava fatto: quella cura è un abominio e alla fine gli umani si pentiranno di… Ma non siamo qui per chiacchierare, mi pare. Sei davvero pronto a batterti con me, una buona volta?”

Bobby si era avvicinato ancora di più e sembrava imperturbabile.

“Sì, sono pronto” rispose.

Con un guizzo di trionfo negli occhi, John fece scattare l’accendino e preparò la palla di fuoco che avrebbe lanciato al suo vecchio amico, ma con un semplice gesto delle dita Bobby gliela congelò in mano.

“Ma cosa…” esclamò stupefatto il ragazzo. Non era così che immaginava dovesse svolgersi il combattimento. La palla ghiacciata gli cadde di mano e si infranse a terra. Fulmineo, Bobby gli fu addosso, approfittando del suo stupore, gli afferrò il polso destro e gli torse il braccio dietro la schiena. Dopo averlo così immobilizzato, gli sfilò dalla mano il guanto con l’accendino e li lanciò lontano, in fondo alla strada.

“Ehi, ma che ti prende?” protestò John. “Avevi detto che volevi batterti con me!”

“E lo farò, ma senza usare il nostro potere” ribatté calmo il giovane. Gli lasciò il polso e John si staccò bruscamente da lui, guardandolo con stizza.

“Che cavolo stai dicendo? Intendi dire che vuoi fare a _pugni_?” domandò, scandalizzato.

“Adesso sei tu che hai paura di batterti con me? Sei bravo solo col tuo accendino in mano, incendiario da strapazzo?” commentò caustico Bobby. Ora toccava a lui provocare.

John era allibito. In effetti senza l’accendino si sentiva veramente sperduto e, per la prima volta, notava che, nei mesi in cui lui era stato con il gruppo di Magneto, Bobby era cresciuto un bel po’: era sempre stato più alto di lui, ma ora lo sovrastava proprio e sembrava anche più robusto. Persino l’espressione del suo viso era cambiata, quel viso angelico da primo della classe aveva lasciato il posto al volto deciso e grave di un giovane uomo. Il mutante non era più così sicuro di voler combattere contro di lui, soprattutto senza usare il suo potere… Ma con che faccia poteva tirarsi indietro dopo aver tanto insistito?

“Devo fare io la prima mossa?” continuò il giovane, preparandosi ad una lotta fisica. “Mi avevi sfidato a farlo, se non ricordo male…”

“Neanche per sogno!” replicò John, tentando un attacco disperato. Cercò di colpire Bobby con un pugno, ma il ragazzo lo schivò facilmente e rispose sferrandogli un colpo in faccia che lo mandò a sbattere con la testa nel muro. Stordito, John scivolò lentamente a terra, quasi privo di conoscenza.

“E’ stato molto più veloce di quanto pensassi, piccolo fenomeno paranormale incontrollabile!” disse Bobby, parafrasando il titolo del famoso film con Drew Barrymore. Con un lieve sorriso si chinò e prese in braccio il ragazzo semisvenuto, sistemandoselo su una spalla come fosse stato un sacco di patate.

“Adesso sarà il Professor Xavier a decidere che cosa fare di te” concluse, avviandosi verso l’uscita del vicolo con John abbandonato sulla spalla. “Mi dispiace per te, ma è ora di tornare a scuola!”

      

     


	4. Better than Revenge

**Better Than Revenge**

Nello studio di Charles Xavier sembrava essersi radunato il Sant’Uffizio: il Professor X presiedeva, accanto a lui c’erano Scott, Tempesta, Logan e alcuni degli studenti più grandi, Bobby, Colosso e Kitty. Mancava Rogue, ma solo perché aveva lasciato la scuola un paio di giorni prima, non volendo più essere una mutante.

Davanti a questa specie di plotone di esecuzione stava John _Pyro_ Allerdyce, riportato a scuola a spalla da Bobby dopo l’attentato al centro in cui si somministrava la cura. Il giovane, che era andato là sperando di trovare Rogue, aveva invece incontrato il suo vecchio compagno di scuola e, dopo che questo aveva avuto la bella pensata di incendiare l’edificio, lo aveva rincorso, tramortito e riportato a Xavier perché decidesse cosa fare di lui.

“Insomma, Bobby ci ha riportato il _figliol prodigo_ , eh?” tentò di sdrammatizzare Logan. “Come prima cosa vorrei sapere cosa diavolo ti sei fatto ai capelli, John: Magneto non ti accettava se non ti conciavi come una rockstar?”

Il ragazzo li fissava tutti senza rispondere: si sentiva un perfetto idiota per come si era fatto fregare da Bobby e aveva la vaga sensazione che, da quel momento in poi, Magneto non ne avrebbe più voluto sapere di lui.

“Lascia stare, Logan” intervenne Xavier con calma. “Io invece vorrei sapere se ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto, John. Dar fuoco a un edificio sapendo di uccidere decine di persone… ti sembra una bella cosa?”

“Non l’ho mica deciso io, me l’ha ordinato Magneto” rispose il ragazzo, scrollando le spalle.

“Che bravo! E se Magneto ti ordina di buttarti da un ponte tu ti butti?” commentò Logan, che non era riuscito a trattenersi.

“Hai lasciato la scuola per seguire Magneto, questo lo sappiamo tutti” riprese il Professor X. “Lui sa come convincere le persone e gli è bastato farti sentire importante per spingerti a scegliere la sua fazione. Questo significa, dunque, che qui non ti sentivi valorizzato e compreso? Cioè, è stato un bisogno personale e non una precisa scelta di campo a portarti da Erik?”

“Tanto lo sa già, perché me lo chiede?” ribatté bruscamente John, alludendo ai poteri telepatici dell’uomo.

“Vorrei sentirlo ammettere da te” insisté Xavier. “Vorrei che ti rendessi conto di aver fatto una sciocchezza. Si può combattere per ideali giusti o sbagliati e io rispetto le opinioni di tutti, però non mi sembra che tu abbia seguito Magneto perché eri totalmente dalla sua parte; piuttosto ti ha attirato il fatto di essere la sua guardia del corpo e di usare liberamente il tuo potere.”

“E anche se fosse? A nessuno fregava un bel niente di me!” replicò stizzito il giovane mutante. “Mi avevate lasciato sulla navicella con Bobby e Rogue mentre voi eravate a combattere. Io mi sono scocciato di starmene lì come un fesso e sono andato via. Probabilmente non pensavo nemmeno di andare a cercare Magneto, volevo solo _fare_ qualcosa di costruttivo, poi ho incontrato lui e…”

“Insomma è stato solo un caso!” lo interruppe Logan. “Complimenti, sei proprio una bella banderuola, vai dove ti porta il vento…”

“In questo modo stai scaricando la responsabilità delle tue azioni sugli altri: su Magneto che ti ha attirato, su noi insegnanti che non eravamo lì per fermarti, su Bobby e Rogue che ti hanno lasciato andare…” disse Tempesta, molto delusa. “In pratica l’unico innocente sei tu. Non riesci nemmeno ad ammettere di aver sbagliato? Peggio ancora, non cerchi neanche di difendere le tue scelte?”

“Beh, secondo me Magneto ha ragione” rispose John, senza però metterci troppa convinzione. “Lui sa che i mutanti sono superiori agli umani e che non potranno mai convivere pacificamente. Gli umani sono gelosi di noi, ci invidiano e ci temono e per questo cercheranno sempre di distruggerci, altro che convivenza pacifica!”

“Quindi approvi anche i metodi di Magneto: attentati, omicidi, carneficine…” intervenne Scott, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Come si dice? Il fine giustifica i mezzi o qualcosa del genere…” tagliò corto il ragazzo. “Ma insomma, cos’è questa, l’Inquisizione? State cercando di decidere se mettermi al _rogo_? Sarebbe proprio da ridere!”

“No, non credo che il rogo possa essere una soluzione, con te” riprese il Professor X. “In realtà ero più interessato a farti capire dove stai sbagliando. Le punizioni non servono a nulla se non si comprendono gli errori commessi. Tu dici di approvare il pensiero e le azioni di Magneto, pensi che non ci sia speranza di accordo tra umani e mutanti e che, dunque, sia lecito uccidere gli umani prima che loro eliminino noi. E’ così?”

“Più o meno…”

“E per il trionfo finale dei mutanti, secondo te, tutti i mezzi sono leciti” proseguì Xavier. Gli altri lo guardarono incuriositi: dove voleva arrivare?

“Immagino di sì.”

“ _Tutti_ i mezzi sono leciti… dunque, anche il sacrificio di altri mutanti? Anche questo ti sembra giusto?”

“Il sacrificio di… cosa vuol dire? Mi sta domandando se trovo giusta una battaglia tra mutanti?” chiese John, spiazzato dalle parole dell’uomo.

“No, non questo. Ti sto chiedendo se per te è giusto che Magneto sacrifichi anche quelli che stanno con lui per raggiungere i suoi scopi” precisò Xavier, con una strana luce negli occhi.

“Di che cosa sta parlando?”

“Beh, sto parlando di Mystica, ad esempio: una fedelissima di Magneto che lui non ha esitato ad abbandonare quando ha perso i suoi poteri” rispose l’uomo, sapendo quanto l’episodio avesse turbato il giovane mutante, che l’aveva visto accadere sotto i suoi occhi. “E sto parlando anche di te. Sei stato mandato a compiere un attentato da solo, senza nessuno che ti coprisse le spalle. Bobby ha avuto facilmente la meglio su di te, il che significa che eri completamente scoperto. E se, invece di Bobby, ti avesse catturato la polizia? Sai bene cosa ti avrebbero fatto, no? Ti avrebbero iniettato la cura a forza…”

Quell’argomento era particolarmente penoso per John, che impallidì mortalmente.

“Magneto non intendeva certo…” provò a ribattere.

“No, non penso che volesse consegnarti alla polizia, questo no. Penso, però, che ti abbia semplicemente usato: gli serviva il tuo potere per distruggere quell’edificio e poco importava cosa ne sarebbe stato di te, dopo. Bastava che facessi il tuo dovere…”

“Non è affatto così! Lei non sa… Magneto ha fiducia in me, mi ha raccontato tante cose anche del suo passato, mi ha trattato come un adulto, quando voi invece…” protestò John con veemenza.

“Magneto ti ha mandato a compiere un attentato da solo, John” ribatté calmo Xavier, “senza preoccuparsi di cosa ti sarebbe potuto accadere. A lui non interessano i mutanti con cui si allea, per lui conta solo perseguire il suo scopo a qualunque costo: per lui tu non vali per ciò che sei, vali solo per il potere che hai. Non ti sei accorto che non ti ha mai chiamato per nome? Tu per noi sei John, ma per lui sei sempre stato solo _Pyro_. Non ti dice nulla questo?”

“Va bene, magari è così” esclamò esasperato il giovane, arrendendosi all’evidenza. “Ma voi non siete stati migliori di lui! Mi ha lasciato da solo, dice? La polizia poteva catturarmi e costringermi alla cura? E’ vero, sì, ma voialtri cosa avete fatto di diverso?”

“Noi ci siamo sempre occupati di te, come di tutti gli studenti…” cominciò Tempesta, ma John la interruppe. Era davvero fuori di sé, adesso.

“Quando ho lasciato la navicella, chi c’era per fermarmi? Nessuno di voi, neanche un’anima.” gridò. Era chiaro che la cosa gli bruciava ancora molto. “Anche allora potevo correre un pericolo, nemmeno io sapevo bene dove sarei andato e sarei potuto finire ammazzato, ma chi si è mosso per impedirmi di uscire? Nessuno! Adesso Bobby mi ha riportato qui per fare la figura dell’eroe con lei, Professore, ma quel giorno non si è nemmeno degnato…”

“Ah, allora era questo” disse Xavier, apparendo evidentemente molto soddisfatto. Gli altri lo guardavano perplessi: tanta agitazione per una simile conclusione? Che cosa aveva deciso di fare con John? Potevano ancora fidarsi di lui dopo quello che era successo?

“Giacché sei qui e che sei stato sconfitto, Magneto di sicuro non ti riprenderebbe fra i suoi” concluse il Professor X. “Io invece ti riaccolgo volentieri e spero che sia così per tutti. Se c’è qualcuno a cui la cosa non va bene, me lo faccia sapere subito.”

Logan, Scott e gli altri si scambiarono degli sguardi interrogativi, ma nessuno disse niente, convinti com’erano che Xavier sapesse ciò che stava facendo.

“Naturalmente, per i primi tempi sarai sorvegliato continuamente e per quest’incarico avrei pensato proprio a Bobby” disse, guardando il giovane che annuì. “Non avrai il permesso di uscire da solo, dormirai in camera con Bobby e, soprattutto, baderemo bene a tenerti ben lontano da qualunque cosa sia infiammabile. Per me la cosa finisce qui. Qualcuno ha qualcosa da obiettare?”

John ne avrebbe avute tante, di obiezioni, ma si limitò a scuotere il capo in silenzio: in fondo, se l’era cavata meglio di quanto avesse immaginato. Una sola domanda lo tormentava.

“Ma quando potrò riavere il mio accendino?” chiese alla fine.

“Dipende da te, John, dipende solo da te” rispose Xavier con un sorriso paterno.

L’uomo guardò gli studenti e gli insegnanti che uscivano lentamente dallo studio: si sentiva soddisfatto di aver risolto velocemente e con poca difficoltà quel problema, convinto com’era che, nella situazione in cui si trovavano, fosse più che mai indispensabile essere tutti uniti. Uniti, sì… ma percepiva scontento e risentimento nei pensieri di Bobby, che non sembrava soddisfatto delle decisioni prese. Quello, forse, sarebbe stata una questione alla quale pensare nei giorni seguenti.

Bobby, fuori dallo studio, si avvicinò a John e gli si rivolse bruscamente.

“Te la sei cavata a buon mercato, eh? Il Professor X ha avuto molta comprensione e pazienza con te e tu non lo hai nemmeno ringraziato” lo apostrofò. “Pensavo che ti avrebbe punito in qualche modo e te lo saresti meritato.”

John rifletté un attimo, sebbene il tono ostile del giovane lo avesse colpito più di quanto desiderasse ammettere. Era vero, Charles Xavier era un uomo comprensivo e sempre disposto a dare una seconda occasione; anche con Logan, che inizialmente era spesso fuggito senza dar notizie di sé e si era comportato con arroganza nei confronti degli altri mutanti e di Xavier stesso, aveva avuto pazienza fino a trasformarlo in un uomo impulsivo, certo, ma di cui ci si poteva fidare. E lui che cosa aveva fatto? Per una sciocca ripicca infantile era passato al suo rivale senza neanche un ripensamento. Istintivamente e senza volere, gli venne in mente che Magneto, al posto di Xavier, non sarebbe certo stato altrettanto pronto a perdonare…

“Che cosa volevi che mi facesse? Mi ha tolto il potere e confinato nella scuola fino a nuovo ordine, sorvegliato a vista” rispose. “Non è una punizione, questa? Avrebbe dovuto torturarmi, secondo te?”

Bobby si rese conto che ciò che il ragazzo diceva era giusto, Xavier non poteva mettersi a usare i metodi di Magneto e dei suoi, altrimenti che differenza ci sarebbe stata tra loro? Però continuava a pensare che John se la fosse cavata troppo facilmente e che, soprattutto, lui si sentiva nervoso al pensiero di doverlo sorvegliare. Perché non aveva affidato quell’incarico a un altro mutante?

“No, certo. Forse, semplicemente, sono scocciato all’idea di doverti tenere d’occhio” ammise Bobby. “Ho i miei problemi, in questo periodo, e di certo non mi alletta il pensiero di occuparmi di un ragazzino volubile e superficiale!”

Quella frase tagliente ferì John come nessuno dei rimproveri o dei castighi del Professor X avrebbe mai potuto fare e il ragazzo se ne stupì, comunque cercò di controllarsi.

“Magari ha pensato che ti servisse qualcosa di diverso a cui pensare… forse avrà anche immaginato che, essendo stati amici fin da ragazzini, sarebbe stato più facile per entrambi…” tentò di spiegare, ma lui stesso era confuso e non si fece capire granché.

“Ad ogni modo farò quello che mi è stato chiesto, è logico, _io_ perlomeno non tradisco la fiducia del Professor X” replicò Bobby con una certa ostilità. Lanciando uno sguardo duro a John, si allontanò senza dire altro.

Il ragazzo restò immobile a guardarlo, mentre si chiedeva perché il rancore di Bobby lo turbava e lo addolorava tanto. Aveva ragione, dopotutto, era stato lui a tradirli e a schierarsi con Magneto, era comprensibile che non si fidasse di lui. Però… però adesso più che mai sentiva di avere bisogno della sua amicizia… Che strano: era come se il senso di rivalità e invidia che aveva sempre provato per il compagno di scuola fosse svanito all’improvviso per lasciare il posto a un sentimento nuovo che John non riusciva nemmeno a definire. Cosa gli stava succedendo?

 


	5. A Nightmare in Charles Xavier School

Charles Xavier aveva incaricato Bobby Drake di seguire Pyro nel suo “reinserimento” alla scuola per giovani mutanti; al _figliol prodigo_ in questione aveva tolto l’accendino e teneva lontana da lui qualunque fonte di fiamme, privandolo quindi della capacità di usare il proprio potere. Bobby, però, era molto preoccupato per la sparizione di Rogue e non aveva poi tanta voglia di monitorare John, ma il Professor X non se n’era dato per inteso. Anzi, aveva stabilito che i due dormissero nella stessa camera affinché il ragazzo fosse sorvegliato anche di notte.

“Già che c’era poteva anche farmi ammanettare al letto, tanto per stare sul sicuro!” aveva brontolato John quando l’aveva saputo. In realtà, però, mascherava con l’abituale strafottenza e arroganza un nuovo e sconosciuto turbamento che non voleva ammettere neanche con se stesso.

_Cosa c’è di strano a condividere la stanza con Bobby? Non era quello che facevo anche quando eravamo ragazzini?_

Un vago ricordo affiorò alla mente del ragazzo…

_Era una delle prime notti che John trascorreva alla scuola. Quella notte in particolare aveva avuto un incubo, retaggio degli anni passati vivendo di espedienti, sulla strada, da emarginato…si era svegliato gridando e tremando, ma quella volta non era solo. Si era trovato davanti due occhi azzurri, dall’espressione amichevole e preoccupata, e aveva udito la voce del suo nuovo compagno di stanza, pacata e serena._

_“Tranquillo, John, tranquillo, non è niente, è solo un sogno. Qui sei al sicuro, nessuno ti farà del male.”_

_Quell’inaspettata tenerezza aveva colpito John che, pian piano, aveva dimenticato il suo incubo e si era calmato. Bobby era rimasto accanto al suo letto finché non l’aveva visto riprendere sonno e così era stato in tutte le notti successive in cui il ragazzino era caduto preda di incubi._

John si sforzò di scacciar via quel ricordo di un tempo in cui aveva pensato di poter essere felice. Ma non era solo quello. Ripensare a quei momenti, adesso, lo turbava; la vicinanza di Bobby gli provocava qualcosa che non era più solo invidia o rivalità, qualcosa che…

_Mi sono completamente fritto il cervello, questo è ufficiale, dev’essere un effetto collaterale del mio potere! Che accidenti vado a pensare? Va bene, Bobby sembra più grande rispetto a quando me ne sono andato, più maturo e anche più forte fisicamente, più solido…e allora? Che me ne dovrebbe fregare?_

Quella stessa notte, però, era accaduto. John si era di nuovo risvegliato in preda a un incubo, ma questa volta nessuno si era avvicinato al suo letto per vedere come stava e per tranquillizzarlo. Il giovane mutante si era sentito incredibilmente vuoto e, vincendo con uno sforzo titanico il suo considerevole orgoglio, era sceso lui dal letto per avvicinarsi a quello di Bobby. Il compagno di stanza pareva addormentato, ma di sicuro stava fingendo. Cavolo, nessuno avrebbe potuto continuare a dormire accanto a un invasato che gridava e si dibatteva nel letto! Probabilmente il suo grido aveva svegliato mezza scuola, ma non Bobby “Iceman” Drake che gli voltava le spalle e pareva immerso nel più profondo dei sonni.

“Bobby… ehi, Bobby, vuoi rispondermi? Guarda che lo so che non dormi…” gli disse allora, scuotendolo.

Il giovane non poteva più fingere di dormire a quel punto. Si voltò e puntò su John due occhi freddi come il ghiaccio che il mutante era in grado di creare.

 _Cazzo, non immaginavo che sapesse congelare anche con un’occhiata…Il suo potere dev’essersi esteso!_ , ironizzò il ragazzo dentro di sé, ma in realtà non aveva nessuna voglia di scherzare. Bobby era arrabbiato con lui, era seccato perché doveva sorvegliarlo quando invece avrebbe voluto soltanto mettersi a cercare l’amata Rogue ed era questo a congelare John fin dentro il cuore.

“Che cosa vuoi, John?” gli chiese con tutta la freddezza che riuscì a infilare in quattro parole.

“Ho avuto un incubo.”

“L’ho sentito!”

“Allora lo vedi che avevo ragione? Eri sveglio!” ribatté in tono trionfante il ragazzo. “Non sei nemmeno venuto a chiedermi se stavo bene…”

“Evidentemente stai bene, visto che sei qui a chiacchierare alle tre di notte” tagliò corto Bobby, intenzionato a non dargli spago.

 _Quando eravamo ragazzini, eri tu che venivi a tranquillizzarmi…_ avrebbe voluto dire John, ma se ne guardò bene e soffocò l’amarezza che lo invadeva.

“Non mi hai lasciato finire: ho avuto un incubo, ma la cosa importante è che il sogno mi ha fatto ricordare chi ho visto quando ero… insomma, chi c’era tra le fila di Magneto oltre a me” disse invece, parlando in fretta e sperando di attirare l’attenzione dell’amico di un tempo.

“Senti, John, è molto tardi e domani avremo tutti una lunga giornata. Non ho né tempo né voglia di ascoltare le tue chiacchiere, ho già abbastanza problemi per conto mio” replicò bruscamente Bobby. “Lasciami dormire in pace.”

“Non sono chiacchiere, è tutto vero!” protestò il ragazzo, sentendosi accusato ingiustamente. “Va bene, magari seguire Magneto non è stata la più brillante idea della mia vita, ma io l’ho fatto solo perché voi mi trascuravate e invece lui sembrava apprezzarmi! Invece non so perché lo abbia fatto _lei_ … non ne aveva certo motivo!”

“Chi sarebbe questa _lei_? Se credi di incuriosirmi facendomi pensare che Rogue sia una traditrice come te…”

“Non sto parlando della tua _preziosa Rogue_!” esclamò John, più seccato che mai. Sentiva una curiosa punta di qualcosa che poteva somigliare alla gelosia attaccarsi al suo cuore per tormentarlo, ma no, non poteva essere, che diamine! “Io mi riferisco a Jean Grey.”

“Jean è morta, non lo sapevi? Oh, beh, non potevi saperlo, visto che quando si è sacrificata per salvarci tu eri _già andato da Magneto_ …” rispose caustico Bobby.

“Morta? Sei tu che ti sbagli, allora, perché quella che ho visto io era ben viva e vegeta e sembrava aver addirittura accresciuto il suo potere! Anche lo stesso Magneto pareva quasi intimorito dalla sua forza e dall’odio che dimostrava contro il Professore e tutti voi…” insisté il ragazzo, offeso dall’incredulità e dal sarcasmo di Bobby. “Che motivo avrei di inventare una storia simile?”

“Questo lo sai solo tu, ultimamente non mi stupisco più di nulla che ti riguardi, sei diventato persino un terrorista” disse lapidario il giovane mutante, ma stavolta le parole del compagno l’avevano colpito. Perché mai John avrebbe dovuto accusare Jean Grey di una cosa così grave? Forse per minimizzare quello che lui stesso aveva fatto? Ma non aveva senso…perché proprio Jean? Se avesse voluto calunniare qualcuno, se la sarebbe presa con Rogue, tanto per fargli dispetto. Ma Jean…

“Un terrorista… quanto ti piace quella parola” sibilò irritatissimo il ragazzo. “Vabbè, ho già capito, tanto non te ne frega un cazzo di me e non credi a una sillaba di quel che ti dico. Dormi e sognati la tua principessa con la ciocca bianca, io questa cosa la racconto domattina al Professor X e poi vedremo. Anche lui se ne sbatte di me, ma perlomeno può indagarmi in testa e lo saprà che non sto sparando balle!”

Con un sospiro rassegnato, Bobby si tirò su e si mise seduto sul letto, facendo cenno a John di sedersi accanto a lui.

“E va bene, vieni qui e raccontami più chiaramente. Dove hai incontrato Jean, che cosa faceva e cosa c’entra lei con il tuo incubo?” disse, in tono più amichevole e quasi intenerito. John era proprio un ragazzino, non era cambiato per niente, sempre permaloso e pronto a offendersi…

“Ah, ora ti preoccupi perché non vuoi che il Professore sappia questa notizia da me senza che tu ne sia al corrente? No, certo, il grande Bobby Drake, il cocco del Professore…”

S’interruppe di colpo quando Bobby lo prese per il polso e lo tirò a sedere accanto a sé. Queste mosse decise e questo spirito d’iniziativa gli risultavano nuovi, evidentemente Bobby era maturato davvero tanto mentre lui era assente e ciò lo turbava non poco. Non riuscì a protestare e si sedette docilmente al fianco dell’amico. In fondo aveva ottenuto la sua attenzione, era quello che voleva, no?

“L’incubo mi ha fatto ricordare Jean” iniziò a spiegare. “Nel sogno ero qui, alla scuola, e lei era venuta e aveva…”

Per John era stato davvero un incubo terribile, pensò Bobby vedendo che il ragazzo aveva perso tutta la sua arroganza e petulanza, ora parlava con voce strozzata ed era diventato pallidissimo, i suoi occhi erano fissi nel buio come se seguissero immagini che lui non poteva vedere.

“Il potere di Jean era cresciuto moltissimo, riusciva a assorbire l’energia degli altri per poi scagliargliela contro… aveva ucciso il Professore, Scott e Tempesta… nel sogno la vedevo uccidere Tempesta scagliandola contro la parete in una specie di ciclone… le spezzava il collo. Io correvo in camera, ma lei mi inseguiva. Nel sogno avevo il mio accendino, cercavo di colpirla con il fuoco, ma lei lo assorbiva tutto e poi…e poi…”

Il ragazzo tremava al solo ricordo e Bobby non poté trattenersi dall’abbracciarlo, come faceva quando erano più piccoli. Solo che sentire il corpo fragile, esile e tremante di John tra le braccia gli fece provare una strana sensazione, qualcosa che andava oltre il desiderio di calmarlo. Gli parve di volerlo tenere stretto a sé per il resto della vita…

“E’ veramente un incubo spaventoso, ma che cosa ti fa pensare che possa diventare reale?” gli domandò poi, cercando di scacciare gli assurdi pensieri e emozioni che gli si agitavano dentro.

“Te l’ho detto, Jean era tra i seguaci di Magneto e ha dimostrato di avere davvero questo potere… l’ha fatto vedere a Magneto stesso e ha detto che l’avrebbe usato per i suoi scopi, insomma, qualcosa del genere…” rispose confusamente John. Non gli sembrava appropriato ricordare che, in quell’occasione, era stato lui stesso a minacciare Xavier e la sua scuola per farsi notare davanti a Magneto e che il mutante, invece, l’aveva rimproverato con violenza.

“Allora domattina racconterai questa storia al Professor X” disse Bobby, con decisione. Cercava di non pensare alla sensazione provata stringendo il fragile e tremante corpo adolescenziale di John… “Farai bene a raccontargli anche il tuo sogno. Potrebbe essere solo suggestione, ma, se ci fosse anche una sola remota possibilità che Jean sia un pericolo per la scuola, il Professore deve saperlo.”

John annuì. Era insolitamente docile e remissivo, ma dopo tanto tempo si sentiva così bene, tranquillo e sicuro, stretto tra le forti braccia di Bobby e con la voce pacata dell’amico che gli infondeva calma e… e altre cose a cui preferiva non pensare!

“Pensi di riuscire a dormire, adesso?” gli chiese premuroso Bobby.

_Altrimenti potresti anche restare a dormire nel mio lett… ma che accidenti vado a pensare? No, stiamo calmi, probabilmente sento troppo la mancanza di Rogue…_

“Sì, ora mi sento meglio, almeno credo… mi ha fatto bene parlarne e anche pensare che domani potrò avvertire il Professore” rispose John, scostandosi un po’ e cercando di riprendere il controllo. Tentò una battuta scherzosa. “Proprio come quando eravamo ragazzini, no? Bello che almeno certe cose non cambino mai!”

Rialzandosi di malavoglia, John tornò lentamente verso il suo letto. Bobby continuava a seguirlo con lo sguardo. Era proprio vero che certe cose non cambiavano? Qualcosa era passato tra loro e non c’entrava nulla con il legame che avevano da bambini…

“Beh, suppongo che sia meglio provare a dormire, adesso” riprese John, mentre si coricava.

“Penso anch’io” disse piano Bobby.

Per qualche tempo ci fu silenzio, poi fu John a parlare di nuovo.

“Ah, e… Bobby, senti… insomma, grazie, grazie perché mi hai ascoltato e… sì, anche perché mi hai riportato qui” fece il giovane mutante, sentendosi profondamente imbarazzato.

“Figurati. La scuola era noiosa senza uno come te a combinare casini!” ribatté scherzosamente Bobby per stemperare l’atmosfera.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio. Prima di riprendere sonno, Bobby considerò che c’era anche un’altra cosa molto diversa: John lo aveva ringraziato invece di accettare il suo aiuto come qualcosa di dovutogli. Forse anche lui era cresciuto, almeno un po’. O forse… ma Bobby preferì non approfondire quel pensiero.     

 


	6. Until it's gone

**Until it’s gone**

Era mattina. Bobby e John uscirono dalla loro stanza per andare a parlare con il Professor X a proposito dell’incubo del ragazzo durante la notte appena trascorsa, ma trovarono un’insolita animazione nel corridoio. Tempesta stava dicendo ad alcuni studenti più giovani che, quella mattina, non ci sarebbero state lezioni e che dovevano rimanere nelle loro camere finché qualcuno non fosse andato a prenderli; Hank McCoy, invece, si stava avviando verso lo studio di Xavier con un certo nervosismo. 

“Ma che sta succedendo?” fece John, rivolto a Bobby. “Pensi che sia già troppo tardi? Che il mio incubo…”

“Non credo, no” rispose il giovane, in tono rassicurante. “Forse, però, stanotte il Professore ha avvertito il tuo sogno oppure quello che mi hai raccontato e, magari, vuole essere lui a parlarne con tutti.”

Tempesta si voltò e li vide. Non appena i ragazzini si furono chiusi in camera come lei aveva raccomandato, la donna fece un cenno ai due giovani mutanti.

“Il Professore ci ha convocati nel suo studio, deve parlarci di cose molto importanti. Non vuole che i bambini ne sappiano niente, ma voi dovete esserne informati” disse loro.

Bobby e John si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso prima di seguire Tempesta nello studio di Xavier. La donna li fece entrare, controllò che tutti i convocati fossero presenti e poi chiuse la porta. Nella stanza, oltre al Professor X, i due ragazzi e Tempesta, c’erano anche McCoy, Logan, Scott, Kitty e qualcun altro dei professori e degli studenti più anziani. Due di loro sedevano in disparte e Bobby non riusciva a vederli bene a causa del riverbero del sole dalla finestra. Gli pareva di non averli mai visti prima, ma non era certo possibile.

“Allora, Professore, cosa succede?” fece Logan, impaziente.

“Questa sua convocazione ci ha preoccupati” aggiunse Tempesta. “Temo che non si tratti di buone notizie…”

“In realtà non sono né buone né cattive, sono piuttosto… come potrei dire… strane” rispose il Professore. Sembrava turbato e ciò non tranquillizzava certo gli altri mutanti. “E’ accaduto qualcosa di inaspettato, ma spero che riusciremo a trarne il meglio possibile.”

“Anch’io avrei da dire una cosa, allora!” s’intromise John, ansioso di raccontare il suo incubo approfittando del fatto che erano tutti riuniti.

“Devi sempre metterti in mezzo, tu, piccolo piantagrane?” lo rimproverò Logan. “Deve parlare il Professore e non abbiamo tempo per le tue cretinate!”

“Logan, non rivolgerti in questo modo a John” lo riprese Xavier, per poi rivolgersi al ragazzo. “So che ciò che hai da dire è importante, ma al momento la questione da discutere è un’altra. Forse, quando avremo sistemato questo… ehm… _inconveniente_ …sarà anche più facile risolvere il problema che hai da esporci tu.”

Di nuovo Bobby e John si scambiarono uno sguardo interrogativo, ma poi anche il ragazzo decise che sarebbe stato meglio zittirsi e ascoltare ciò che il Professore aveva da dire loro. 

“Stanotte ho avvertito delle presenze estranee nella scuola” iniziò a spiegare Xavier. “Ho chiamato Hank e siamo andati a controllare di chi si trattasse.”

“Estranei? Forse qualcuno è riuscito a penetrare nella scuola, magari per tentare di aggredire uno di noi?” fece Scott, preoccupato. “Con questa storia del vaccino che toglie i poteri…”

“Cosa? Di che diavoleria stai parlando, ragazzo?” intervenne all’improvviso uno dei due sconosciuti, ma Xavier si affrettò a calmarlo.

_Vi spiegherò tutto con calma più tardi, adesso lascia parlare me. Questa è la mia scuola e io devo preparare i  miei ragazzi e docenti alla vostra presenza qui._

Il messaggio telepatico arrivò come un proiettile e l’uomo sembrò risentirne. Si risistemò meglio a sedere al suo posto e tacque. L’altro sconosciuto sembrò compiaciuto da questa scena, ma erano davvero troppo in ombra per poterlo dire con certezza…

“C’erano, in effetti, due estranei, ma posso assicurarvi che non si tratta in alcun modo di _sconosciuti_ e tantomeno di qualcuno che voglia toglierci i poteri. Queste persone non sono ostili ai mutanti, anzi…”

“Sono mutanti anche loro?” chiese Tempesta.

“Sì, sono mutanti” ammise il Professore, apparentemente a disagio. “Beh, immagino che possiate anche mostrarvi, adesso.”

I due uscirono dall’ombra, ma in un primo momento nessuno parve trovare nulla di familiare in loro: uno, quello che aveva parlato, era alto e statuario, con capelli castani e occhi chiari; l’altro era meno alto di lui e sembrava più giovane, aveva i capelli più lunghi, mossi e ribelli, castano chiaro tendente al biondo, e occhi azzurrissimi dall’espressione vivace e simpatica. Il solo Logan accennò a una reazione, vedendoli, ma poi scrollò il capo incredulo.

“Sì, Logan, sono proprio quelli che stai pensando tu” gli disse invece il Professore. “Non so come sia potuto accadere, ma probabilmente si è trattato di una distorsione spazio-temporale che li ha risucchiati e spediti qui. Quindi… ho il _piacere_ di presentarvi i signori Charles Xavier e Erik Lensherr… com’erano nel lontano 1973!”

“Ci sta prendendo in giro?” esclamò Scott, sconvolto. Stava per scattare in piedi, probabilmente chiedendosi se il Professor X avesse perso del tutto il cervello ma Logan lo trattenne per un braccio. Tempesta sembrava una statua di sale, Kitty si era portata le mani alla bocca e anche John, per una volta, non trovava nulla da dire.

“Com’è possibile questo, Professore?” domandò invece Bobby, fissando incuriosito i nuovi venuti.

“Se lo sapessi, non sarei qui, ragazzino” fece, lapidario, l’uomo che era stato indicato come Erik Lensherr, il loro nemico Magneto.

“Come ho detto, si è trattato probabilmente di una distorsione spazio-temporale che ha creato una sorta di _portale_ tra le nostre epoche. Per questo dicevo che si tratta di qualcosa di molto singolare, ma potrebbe trattarsi anche di un’opportunità in questo momento difficile per noi” riprese Xavier, consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe stato facile mantenere l’ordine davanti a una simile rivelazione.

“Ora abbiamo due Professor X nella scuola?” esclamò allibito John. “Professore, ma lei come si sente a vedere e a parlare con un _lei stesso_ più giovane? E quello, poi, cammina!”

Come al solito, il giovane mutante aveva detto la prima cosa che gli era passata per la testa, ma non era molto diverso da ciò che pensavano anche gli altri, sebbene non si sarebbero espressi così platealmente.

“Giusto a proposito… Hank!” scattò il Charles Xavier giovane. Si portò di fronte a McCoy e lo fissò. “Il tuo corrispettivo non è venuto con noi, perciò sarà bene che tu ricordi ancora com’era il siero che mi preparavi nel _tuo_ passato! Non ho nessuna intenzione di ritrovarmi qui, in mezzo a gente che tutto sommato mi è estranea, e dover dipendere da qualcuno anche per andare in bagno!”

“Sì, Charles, me lo ricordo bene” rispose McCoy. Era meno sconvolto degli altri perché, essendo stato presente al loro arrivo, aveva avuto modo di abituarsi all’idea di Charles ed Erik giovani. “Però ricordo anche che quel siero ti inibiva i poteri. Sei sempre dell’idea di volerlo prendere?”

“Certo che sì” ribadì deciso e con una certa dose di strafottenza il giovane Xavier. “Non mi presenterò in un mondo che non conosco come un invalido e per i poteri… ottimo, abbiamo qui il mio corrispettivo anziano che li userà anche per me!”

“E’ probabile che avremo bisogno anche di te, invece” disse il Professor X al suo se stesso più giovane. “Al momento, comunque, comprendo bene il tuo disagio e pertanto Hank ha già provveduto, ha iniziato a lavorarci ieri sera, quando siete giunti qui, e stamani alcune dosi erano già pronte. Non è di questo, tuttavia, che dobbiamo parlare.”

“Già, spiegaci piuttosto cosa significa quell’accenno a un vaccino che toglie i poteri ai mutanti, Professore, o come altro devo chiamarti” intervenne brusco Erik. “Gli umani hanno inventato un’altra diavoleria per sterminarci, dunque? E la mia controparte più anziana che fa, nel frattempo?”

“Il terrorista, immagino” commentò sarcastico Charles. “Non mi pare di averlo visto qui e, se non è qui, proviamo a indovinare dov’è?”

“Se avessi i tuoi poteri, non avresti bisogno di indovinare, lo sapresti benissimo” lo rimproverò Erik.

“Il Professore… ti dispiace se ti chiamo anch’io così? Sai, chiamare anche te _Charles_ mi suona così strano… Insomma, il Professore ha i miei poteri, per cui è perfettamente inutile che li abbia anch’io. Anzi, con la sua esperienza saprà usarli senz’altro meglio di come potrei fare io” rispose Charles, tagliando corto. “Dunque, torniamo al punto: gli umani hanno inventato un vaccino che toglie definitivamente i poteri ai mutanti e secondo il Professore la nostra venuta qui è in qualche modo collegata, magari siamo destinati a intervenire e aiutare i mutanti di quest’epoca. Nel frattempo, l’Erik anziano si è dato alla macchia col suo gruppetto di terroristi. Una bella situazione, non c’è che dire.”

“Ma il Professor X da giovane aveva questo caratterino?” fece Scott, piuttosto sorpreso, rivolgendosi a Tempesta e a Logan.

“Credo che lo abbia ancora ma che abbia anche imparato a mascherarlo, comunque sì, io ho avuto modo di conoscerlo” rispose Logan, senza meglio specificare.

Xavier, però, voleva anche parlare di ciò che aveva scoperto su Jean Grey. Se la sua personalità malvagia, la Fenice, aveva preso il sopravvento, sarebbe stato un pericolo enormemente più grande di quello rappresentato dai terroristi di Magneto o dal vaccino contro i mutanti. Per discuterne con i suoi, però, preferiva che i giovani Charles ed Erik non fossero presenti; sarebbe stato necessario allontanare anche Scott, che chissà come avrebbe potuto reagire a una simile notizia.

“Scott, per favore, accompagna Charles ed Erik nelle stanze che ho fatto preparare per loro” disse dunque al giovane mutante. “Più tardi ci ritroveremo tutti insieme per discutere del problema del vaccino, nel frattempo io raccoglierò tutte le informazioni a nostra disposizione su questo fatto perché anche i nostri _nuovi ospiti_ sappiano tutto ciò che c’è da sapere: sono infatti convinto che il loro aiuto sarà prezioso, anche se non so ancora come.”

Così Charles ed Erik seguirono Scott fuori dallo studio. Erik appariva molto pensieroso e impaziente di saperne di più sull’ultima trovata degli umani per distruggere in modo pulito e _politicamente corretto_ i mutanti; Charles, invece, sembrava incuriosito e piacevolmente sorpreso da ciò che vedeva e pensava che, tutto sommato, con la sua scuola avrebbe fatto un buon lavoro nei successivi quarant’anni, anche se, nell’anno che stava vivendo lui, le cose non sembravano affatto rosee.

“Ti chiami Scott, ho capito bene?” fece, rivolto al giovane che li accompagnava. “Immagino che il tuo potere risieda negli occhi…”

“Se avessi il _tuo_ , di potere, non avresti bisogno di immaginarlo” commentò amaramente Erik.

“Ignoralo, tende a ripetere sempre le stesse cose!” lo canzonò Charles per poi rivolgere di nuovo la sua attenzione al giovane mutante.

“Sì, mi chiamo Scott Summers e il mio potere è quello di immagazzinare tutti i tipi di energia attorno a me per poi rilasciarla come raggi ottici” spiegò con precisione il ragazzo. “Purtroppo non ho mai imparato a controllare questo mio potere ed è per questo che devo portare sempre gli occhiali di quarzo di rubino, gli unici che possono schermare i miei raggi.”

Charles ascoltò interessato la spiegazione del giovane.

“Scott Summers, bene, mi ricorderò del tuo nome quando tornerò nella mia epoca” gli disse sorridendo. “Chissà, magari insieme troveremo anche un modo per controllare il tuo potere…”

“Da che pulpito viene la predica…” insinuò caustico Erik.

“Ma ci vuoi stare un po’ zitto? Sto parlando con un mio futuro allievo!” lo rimbeccò Charles. “E gli altri? Quella donna che chiamano Tempesta, per esempio, cosa puoi dirmi di lei?”

Scott sorrise e cominciò a elencare i nomi dei ragazzi e dei professori che conosceva nella scuola e a spiegare che tipo di poteri avevano. Gli piaceva quella versione giovanile del Professor X, era un ragazzo poco più grande di lui e aveva un modo di fare aperto e simpatico che lo attirava. Purtroppo, pensò, anche la versione giovanile di Magneto, almeno in apparenza, era piacevole e sembrava persino avere buoni sentimenti, lui e Charles sembravano molto legati… chissà cos’era accaduto poi per farli diventare acerrimi nemici… almeno secondo la versione che Scott conosceva.

Nel frattempo, approfittando dell’assenza del giovane mutante e dei due giunti dagli anni Settanta, Xavier si era fatto raccontare per filo e per segno il sogno di John e il ragazzo aveva anche specificato che Jean Grey si era unita ai seguaci di Magneto, ma che il suo potere sembrava mutato, accresciuto e che lo stesso Lensherr ne era parso preoccupato.

“Temo che la donna che hai visto tu, John, non sia la Jean Grey che conoscevamo” disse poi.

Il Professore iniziò a raccontare tutta la vicenda dall’inizio, com’era venuto in contatto con Jean per la prima volta, la storia delle sue due personalità, l’instabilità mentale della ragazza e il modo in cui lui era riuscito a dominare la personalità malvagia e potentissima della Fenice per proteggere Jean e poterla avere nella sua scuola.

“Purtroppo, però, credo che la Fenice abbia approfittato del fatto che Jean era in fin di vita per impossessarsi del suo corpo e usarlo come tramite per i suoi poteri illimitati” concluse. “In realtà, quindi, non è veramente dalla parte di Magneto, non è dalla parte di nessuno, vuole soltanto scatenare la sua potenza distruttiva su chiunque. E’ molto pericolosa e la parte buona di Jean non è più in grado di controllarla.”

Tutti ascoltavano, sconcertati e preoccupati. Nessuno si avvide che, nel frattempo, Scott era ritornato ma, sentendo Xavier nominare Jean, non era entrato subito nello studio e si era messo ad ascoltare fuori dalla porta. Non si era soffermato sulle spiegazioni del Professore o sulla pericolosità di questa misteriosa Fenice, c’era una sola frase che gli risuonava nella mente.

_La mia Jean è viva, è salva e per qualche motivo adesso si trova tra i seguaci di Magneto. Devo andare a cercarla, devo parlarle per capire perché è passata dalla parte di Magneto… devo convincerla a tornare da noi, da me… e devo farlo ORA!_

Silenziosamente, Scott si allontanò dalla porta dello studio e uscì dalla scuola, dirigendosi nel garage dove teneva la sua moto: sarebbe andato a cercare Jean e l’avrebbe riportata alla scuola. Non era possibile che lei si fosse veramente votata alla causa di Magneto, c’era senza dubbio un equivoco, si sarebbero spiegati e lui l’avrebbe ripresa con sé. 


	7. Behind these Hazel eyes

**Behind these Hazel eyes**

Il giovane Charles era molto compiaciuto da tutto ciò che vedeva nella scuola che, quarant’anni dopo, avrebbe diretto tanto bene. Gironzolava per la stanza che gli era stata assegnata sentendosi più ottimista nei confronti del futuro che attendeva lui e i suoi allievi. Senza una ragione precisa guardò fuori dalla finestra e fu così che vide Scott uscire in maniera furtiva dal portone della scuola e dirigersi verso il garage.

“Dove va quel ragazzo?” si chiese. Razionalmente, poteva non esserci nulla di strano, ma era l’atteggiamento di Scott a non essere normale. In quel momento Charles provò una punta di rabbia al pensiero di non poterlo scoprire come faceva di solito, poiché il siero che prendeva per la colonna vertebrale gli inibiva i poteri.

_Poco male, il mio corrispettivo anziano sa di certo dove sta andando Scott, non ho che da scendere nel suo studio e chiederglielo…_

Alle parole seguì subito l’azione e il giovane mutante uscì dalla stanza per dirigersi verso lo scalone che l’avrebbe condotto allo studio del Professore.

Fu allora che accadde.

A metà delle scale, una fitta improvvisa e inaspettata alla schiena, le gambe di Charles cedettero e, con un grido soffocato, il giovane cadde in avanti.

 _Ecco, ci siamo, ora mi spezzo l’osso del collo e la storia finisce qui…_ pensò, ma poi ebbe la presenza di spirito di afferrarsi al corrimano, rendendo la caduta meno rovinosa di quanto avrebbe potuto essere. Nel momento esatto in cui le gambe smisero di funzionare, nella sua mente risuonarono le voci, le solite innumerevoli voci. In mezzo a tanti, però, Charles percepì i pensieri di Scott e la sua precisa intenzione di andare a cercare Jean per riportarla alla scuola. E sentì anche un’altra voce, una voce apparentemente di donna che chiamava Scott, ma che non era davvero di una donna, era di un’entità oscura e malvagia che avrebbe attirato il ragazzo in una trappola mortale.

“No…no, Scott, fermati…” provò a inviare il suo messaggio al giovane, ma la voce della creatura era evidentemente più forte della sua. “Devo… maledizione, devo avvertire il Professore e gli altri!”

Ansimando, si aggrappò disperatamente al corrimano e tentò senza risultato di rialzarsi.

_Arriverò allo studio del Professore a costo di rotolare per le scale e trascinarmi sui gomiti, dannazione!_

Nel frattempo Erik, che si trovava nella stanza accanto a quella di Charles, aveva udito un grido e un tonfo e, allarmato, si stava anche lui dirigendo verso le scale per controllare. Rimase allibito vedendo il giovane trascinarsi e spingersi ostinatamente per gli scalini.

“Charles!” esclamò, profondamente turbato nel trovarsi per la prima volta davanti agli occhi i devastanti effetti della disabilità sul suo vecchio amico. Il suo primo impulso fu quello di slanciarsi per le scale in suo soccorso. “Sei caduto? Aspetta, vengo a…”

_Che razza di domande sono… sono caduto… che cavolo sto facendo secondo te, cazzo? E NON TI AVVICINARE!_

Stavolta il messaggio arrivò forte e chiaro, tanto da far barcollare l’uomo.

“Sei impazzito, Charles? Che diavolo vuoi fare? Perché non posso aiutarti?”

“Ho detto di NO! Me la cavo da solo!” gridò il giovane, inviando telepaticamente il medesimo messaggio con la stessa forza di poco prima. Mai, mai avrebbe accettato una simile umiliazione, non davanti a Erik, tutto ma non quello…

“Non essere sciocco! Dove devi andare? Avanti, ti porto io” insisté Erik, cercando nuovamente di avvicinarsi a Charles, ma di nuovo fu respinto con violenza.

“Me la cavo da solo, come ho fatto in questi ultimi dieci anni!”

“Sei un maledetto testardo!”

“E tu sei un…” ma non riuscì a completare né la frase né il pensiero. Anche se a fatica, Erik era riuscito a raggiungerlo e lo prese in braccio senza tante storie. Era tanto più leggero e delicato… “Dove devo portarti?”

Umiliato e imbarazzato, Charles si arrese: in quel momento era più importante avvertire il Professore e gli altri del pericolo che correva Scott.

“Nel mio… nello studio del Professore” rispose a occhi bassi, sentendosi l’essere più inutile della Terra se non dell’Universo intero.

Erik comprese che non era il caso di fare domande per non peggiorare la situazione e, tenendo il giovane mutante stretto tra le braccia, lo portò dove gli aveva chiesto.

Quando aprì la porta diverse paia di occhi fissarono sconcertati la strana coppia, cosa che provocò un’altra ondata di mortificazione al povero Charles. Tuttavia non c’era tempo per vergognarsi, la vita di Scott era in pericolo e il giovane telepate lo sapeva.

“Professore” disse, sentendosi vagamente strano nel rivolgersi al se stesso più anziano. “Quel ragazzo che ci ha accompagnati nelle nostre stanze, Scott, è uscito poco fa e io sono riuscito a sentire i suoi pensieri. Purtroppo, però, ho sentito anche un’altra voce, una voce di donna che lo chiamava… Scott crede che si tratti della sua compagna Jean, ma io so che non è così, la voce è di un’entità malvagia e pericolosa che vuole attirare Scott per ucciderlo.”

“La Fenice, la personalità negativa di cui ci stava parlando!” esclamò Logan, balzando in piedi preoccupato. “Vuole attirare Scott in una trappola!”

Il Professor X annuì, il suo volto era grave e turbato: avvertiva anche lui tutto ciò che gli aveva appena comunicato il suo corrispettivo più giovane.

“Ordina a Scott di fermarsi, allora, Professore!” disse, sempre più agitato, il giovane Charles. “Anzi, meglio ancora, ordiniamoglielo insieme! Possiamo obbligarlo a tornare indietro e…”

“No” spiegò Xavier a malincuore. “Scott non mi permette di entrare nella sua mente e temo che il potere della Fenice mi stia ostacolando.”

“Allora vado a prenderlo!” si offrì subito Logan, e in un attimo fu sulla porta.

“Vengo anch’io” disse Tempesta.

“Sì, andate e usate la navetta, così arriverete più velocemente” consigliò il Professore. “Io vi guiderò. Forse siamo ancora in tempo per fermare Scott prima che lei lo raggiunga.”

I due mutanti uscirono di corsa dalla stanza per recarsi alla navetta. Logan sentiva un’angoscia sorda che lo dilaniava in fondo al cuore proprio come avrebbero potuto fare i suoi micidiali artigli. Non si trattava più di proteggere un amico, adesso l’uomo era costretto ad ammetterlo anche con se stesso: lui amava Scott e non avrebbe sopportato in alcun modo di perderlo. Il dolore che aveva provato per la morte di Jean impallidiva al confronto con questa disperazione totale, quest’angoscia lacerante. Non poteva perdere Scott…

 

Logan e Tempesta, guidati telepaticamente dalla voce del Professor X, giunsero con la navetta nei pressi di un lago incastonato tra le montagne: era lì che Scott era stato attirato dalla presunta Jean. Logan scese a precipizio le scalette del veicolo, mentre la donna si avviava cautamente dalla parte opposta per perlustrare i boschi attorno, cercando tracce di Scott o di Jean. Fu lui, però, a vedere la moto del ragazzo e, senza perdere tempo a chiamare Tempesta, corse verso il lago. Poco più avanti, su un promontorio roccioso che si allungava sull’acqua, c’erano due persone che si stavano abbracciando. Logan trasalì riconoscendo Scott e Jean… allora era tutto vero, Jean era viva, ma quale delle due personalità stava avendo la meglio in quel momento?

 _Se sta abbracciando Scott, allora quella è la vera Jean_ , pensò sollevato il mutante. Poi, però, s’insospettì: la donna stava mormorando qualcosa a Scott, Logan non poteva sentire la sua voce dal punto in cui si trovava, ma le sue mani si stavano avvicinando agli occhiali protettivi del giovane, ora glieli toglievano e…

“E’ impazzita?” disse tra sé. “Così si farà disintegrare…”

Invece non accadde niente, era come se il potere di Scott fosse bloccato…

Improvvisamente fu tutto chiaro: Logan ricordò che il Professor X aveva spiegato che uno dei poteri della Fenice era bloccare gli altri mutanti per poi averli in sua balìa ed era proprio ciò che Jean aveva appena fatto a Scott. Doveva intervenire immediatamente o lei lo avrebbe ucciso.

“No!” urlò.

Con un ringhio rabbioso e con la forza della disperazione, Logan corse verso la coppia, afferrò Scott per le spalle e lo strappò via dalle braccia di Jean; rotolarono a terra insieme e l’uomo, stringendo con fare protettivo il ragazzo, frappose il proprio corpo tra lui e la minaccia rappresentata da Jean. Non sapeva nemmeno con certezza che cosa avrebbe potuto fare lei, in che modo avrebbe tentato di eliminare il giovane e se la sua protezione sarebbe potuta servire, tutto ciò che contava in quel momento era tenere Scott tra le braccia.

Jean, sconcertata per l’azione fulminea di Logan, indietreggiò di un passo e, per un momento, una piccolissima scintilla della sua reale personalità la portò a pensare lucidamente. Con sgomento si rese conto di ciò che stava per fare: aveva bloccato temporaneamente i poteri di Scott per poi disintegrarlo con la sua spaventosa energia… capì anche che, se fosse rimasta in quel luogo ancora per qualche minuto, la personalità malvagia avrebbe di nuovo preso il sopravvento e l’avrebbe spinta a distruggere sia Scott che Logan. No, non poteva permetterlo. Con orrore si allontanò ancora di qualche passo e decise di usare i poteri illimitati della Fenice per trasportarsi il più lontano possibile da lì, in un posto dove non avrebbe potuto fare del male a chi amava, nemmeno quando la personalità rabbiosa e ricolma di odio l’avesse nuovamente dominata. Pochi secondi dopo era scomparsa.

“Logan, ma che diavolo stai facendo? Che succede? Dov’è Jean?” chiese, preoccupato, Scott. Era ancora a terra, con il corpo di Logan a fargli da scudo. Tutto era accaduto tanto velocemente e lui non ci aveva capito niente, anzi, in realtà non si era nemmeno accorto di non avere più gli occhiali protettivi…

Logan si sollevò lentamente in ginocchio guardandosi attorno e si accorse che Jean era scomparsa. Era assurdo, la vera Jean non possedeva un simile potere…

“Ti ho salvato la vita” disse, continuando a perlustrare con gli occhi la superficie calma del lago e i boschi attorno. “Se non fossi intervenuto io, lei ti avrebbe ucciso.”

“Hai perso completamente la ragione?” reagì Scott con rabbia. “Jean mi ama, non mi farebbe mai del male. Dov’è adesso?”

“Non ti sei nemmeno accorto che lei ha bloccato il tuo potere? Guarda dove sono finiti i tuoi occhiali” replicò Logan, indicando un oggetto sul promontorio roccioso, là dove Jean aveva lasciato cadere gli occhiali di Scott prima di scappare. “Che motivo avrebbe avuto la vera Jean per inibire i tuoi poteri? Senza contare che non avrebbe potuto nemmeno farlo…”

“La vera Jean? Ma che stronzate stai dicendo, Logan?”

“Ti spiegherà tutto il Professor X quando torneremo alla scuola” rispose Logan, tagliando corto. “Per ora ti basti sapere che quella che hai visto non era la Jean che conoscevamo, ma un’entità istintiva, brutale e rabbiosa che possiede poteri illimitati e che ti stava per distruggere.”

“Non mi basta per niente!” ribatté furioso Scott. “Stai delirando, Logan? Quella era Jean e…”

Finalmente l’assurdità della situazione si palesò anche alla mente confusa del giovane: Jean non era in grado di controllare il suo potere e tanto meno di bloccarlo, ma era chiaro che, al momento attuale, lui non possedeva più alcun potere. Quella che aveva stretto tra le braccia era dunque un’entità malvagia che si era impossessata della sua Jean? Poteva davvero essere così?

“Se quello che dici è vero dobbiamo ritrovare subito Jean o quell’entità di cui parli finirà per distruggerla, noi dobbiamo aiutarla, _io_ devo aiutarla!” esclamò agitato Scott, cercando di rialzarsi. Logan, però, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo rimise seduto.

“ _Tu_ non devi fare un bel cazzo di niente, ragazzino, mi stai a sentire quando parlo?” gli disse. “Ti dico io quello che dobbiamo fare: ritornare alla scuola e chiedere al Professore…”

S’interruppe di colpo. Si trovava faccia a faccia con Scott e, all’improvviso, si rese conto che era la prima volta che poteva guardarlo negli occhi. Per un attimo Logan si perse completamente nell’azzurro limpido e pulito dello sguardo del giovane mutante e non riuscì a dire più nulla. Era come immergersi in un cielo sereno e terso, una sensazione meravigliosa di pace e tenerezza.

“Tu non mi dici quello che devo fare, Logan, non l’hai ancora capito?” fece bruscamente Scott, staccandosi dall’uomo e interrompendo quel momento incantato. Con un moto di stizza si rialzò in piedi e guardò Logan con aria di sfida. “Non tornerò alla scuola senza Jean! Per me conta solo lei, non m’importa di nessun altro.”

Queste aspre parole colpirono duramente il mutante, lacerandogli dolorosamente il cuore. Logan scrollò le spalle e si rialzò anche lui, lentamente, scuotendosi la polvere dai jeans.

“Ho capito, Scott” disse con amarezza. “Questo, decisamente, si chiama parlar chiaro. Per te quello che c’è stato tra noi in questi mesi non conta un accidenti… beh, io non posso certo costringerti a provare qualcosa per me, però posso riportarti alla scuola ed è quello che intendo fare, che tu lo voglia o no. Parlerai con il Professor X e, se lui ritiene che esista un modo per salvare Jean, ti aiuterà. Adesso andiamo alla navetta, ma prima riprendi i tuoi occhiali e rimettili, non so per quanto tempo ancora resterai privo dei tuoi poteri.”     

Di fronte all’atteggiamento insolitamente pacato e triste di Logan, la rabbia di Scott sbollì all’improvviso. Il giovane raccolse gli occhiali là dove Jean li aveva lasciati cadere e li indossò, quindi seguì l’uomo che si era incamminato verso il velivolo.

“Sappi solo una cosa: io ti amo, ti amo davvero, Scott” confessò inaspettatamente Logan, che ormai sentiva di non avere più nulla da perdere. “Forse ho iniziato ad amarti quando ti ho visto piangere tra le mie braccia, sulla navetta, mentre Jean si sacrificava per salvarci. Per molto tempo non l’ho ammesso neanche con me stesso, mi convincevo che tra noi ci fossero solo attrazione sessuale e desiderio, ma non era così. Oggi, al pensiero di perderti, mi è sembrato di morire dentro e ho pensato che nulla avrebbe avuto più senso senza di te. Evidentemente, però, questo vale solo per me. Quindi d’ora in poi ti lascerò in pace, ma non smetterò di prendermi cura di te e di proteggerti, non solo perché me lo ha chiesto il Professore, ma anche e soprattutto perché ti amo e non voglio che ti accada nulla di male.”

Scott era profondamente turbato dall’ammissione sincera di Logan e sentiva un inspiegabile senso di vuoto e tristezza dentro di sé che, questa volta, non era legato alla mancanza di Jean. Non voleva che finisse tutto così, capiva che doveva fare qualcosa altrimenti… altrimenti avrebbe perduto anche Logan, per sempre.

“Aspetta, Logan, io… senti, io… non voglio che tu mi lasci in pace” disse in fretta, prima di avere il tempo di pentirsi di quelle parole. “Voglio che… insomma, che resti con me!”

Logan si fermò e si voltò a guardare il ragazzo.

“Non mentire con me. Non ho bisogno della tua compassione, Summers” replicò in tono piatto.

“Non sto mentendo e non è compassione!” protestò Scott con veemenza, avvicinandosi deciso all’uomo. “Logan, io… voglio davvero che tu mi stia vicino e che non mi lasci solo perché io…”

Intenerito dall’imbarazzo e dal disagio di Scott, Logan finalmente sorrise e con un braccio attirò il giovane a sé.

“Tu non mi dirai mai che mi ami, vero, ragazzino? Nemmeno se fosse vero…” mormorò, stringendoselo tra le braccia. E Scott, infatti, non rispose, ma si aggrappò a Logan come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Il mutante lo baciò, dapprima con tenerezza, poi con passione sempre crescente, aderendo a lui con ogni centimetro del suo corpo ed esplorandolo con la lingua, rubandogli il respiro e riempiendosi del suo sapore. Scott si abbandonò a lui assecondando quel bacio così intimo e profondo, donando tutto se stesso con la timida dolcezza di un ragazzino innamorato. Solo la consapevolezza che Tempesta era nei pressi e sarebbe giunta presto alla navetta costrinse Logan a interrompere il bacio invece di arrivare fino in fondo come avrebbe desiderato. Tuttavia si sentiva sereno: Scott era salvo, lui lo avrebbe riportato alla scuola e il Professor X si sarebbe occupato del resto. Logan poteva perdersi nel pensiero di Scott, di ciò che stava nascendo tra loro e nel ricordo meraviglioso e luminoso del suo sguardo azzurro e chiaro…

 


	8. It's too late to apologize

**It’s too late to apologize**

Il Professor X aveva mantenuto il contatto mentale con Logan e Tempesta grazie a _Cerebro_ , il dispositivo inventato da Hank che amplificava i poteri telepatici fino a coprire grandi distanze. Pertanto tutti i professori e gli allievi della scuola si erano riuniti nella stanza di _Cerebro_ per seguire le fasi del salvataggio di Scott tramite la voce del Professore. Quando, però, Logan aveva deciso di rivelare i propri sentimenti a Scott e nel momento del bacio finale, Xavier aveva avuto la delicatezza di interrompere il contatto e si era rivolto agli altri, che seguivano con trepidazione la vicenda.

“Scott è salvo, Logan lo riaccompagnerà qui con la navetta mentre Tempesta tornerà con la sua moto” spiegò il Professore.

Hank sorrise soddisfatto, Kitty si mise addirittura ad applaudire per la gioia, gli altri ragazzi e docenti si scambiarono sguardi di sollievo e soddisfazione. Charles, che, per via del siero che prendeva, adesso aveva meno controllo sui propri poteri, non riuscì a staccarsi in tempo dalla mente di Scott e, con enorme imbarazzo, si ritrovò a vivere in prima persona tutte le emozioni e i sentimenti del giovane mutante durante la dichiarazione d’amore di Logan e il bacio successivo. La cosa lo turbò così tanto da mandarlo in confusione totale e rendergli ancora più difficili i tentativi di uscire dalla mente di Scott. Finalmente, con fatica, riuscì a scollegarsi da lui, ma era stravolto e provava un disagio immenso, non soltanto perché si era sentito una specie di maniaco che spiava i sentimenti e i momenti intimi altrui, ma anche perché quella situazione gli aveva ricordato cose che avrebbe voluto seppellire per sempre.

_Dunque Logan e Scott sono innamorati… buon per loro, non sono fatti miei, no? Non ho certo fatto apposta a restare nella sua testa anche quando…_

Vivere i sentimenti di Scott, tuttavia, era stato devastante per Charles. Scott si era sentito turbato, aveva quasi cercato di negare ciò che provava, poi, però, alla prospettiva di perdere Logan, aveva superato ogni imbarazzo e orgoglio e, in qualche modo, gli aveva fatto capire che lo ricambiava. Il bacio così appassionato e profondo di Logan, poi, gli aveva acceso un fuoco nelle vene, si era sentito totalmente travolto e per alcuni minuti non erano esistiti che loro due al mondo. Il giovane Xavier si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a pensare che quei sentimenti e quelle emozioni non gli erano totalmente estranei, o meglio, non lo erano per un Charles più giovane, più ingenuo e fiducioso… il Charles del 1962, quello che aveva incontrato Erik Lensherr per la prima volta e che si era innamorato perdutamente di lui dopo circa dieci minuti, a dir tanto. Un Charles che aveva vissuto ogni momento di quei giorni, qualunque cosa facessero insieme, che fosse andare alla ricerca di altri mutanti o addestrarsi alla scuola, nella gioia di stargli accanto e nella speranza che Erik si accorgesse di lui e lo volesse come compagno. Un Charles pieno di vita e di grandi ideali che avrebbe desiderato creare la sua scuola e mandarla avanti con Erik al suo fianco; un Charles che, ogni volta che si trovava da solo con Erik, sperava che lui lo guardasse in un modo diverso e che, magari, lo baciasse come Logan aveva appena fatto a Scott…

 _Un Charles che era un cretino integrale e che per la sua ingenuità si è beccato una pallottola su quella maledetta spiaggia e si è ritrovato invalido e solo! Bella prova!_ , pensò irritato il giovane telepate, cercando di scacciar via dalla testa quei ricordi che servivano solo a torturarlo.

“Hank, senti” fece poi, rivolto a McCoy, “hai detto di aver preparato delle dosi del siero che mi serve. Ora che sappiamo che Scott è salvo non c’è più bisogno di me, no? Puoi portarmi una di quelle siringhe, per favore?”

“Posso farlo, ma sei sicuro che sia questo che vuoi?” gli chiese il mutante. “Anche dopo tutti questi anni non sono riuscito a perfezionare il siero in modo che non influisca sui tuoi poteri.”

“Sono assolutamente sicuro” affermò deciso Charles. “Abbiamo già un telepate, qui, per cui non mi sembra che ci siano problemi. Puoi… per favore, puoi portarmi nel tuo laboratorio, in modo che possa farmi quella benedetta iniezione?”

Per Charles era mortificante farsi portare in braccio, ma, del resto, doveva pensare che quello era lo stesso Hank che gli era sempre accanto e che lo assisteva in tutto nella sua epoca, era solo… un po’ cresciuto, tutto qua. Il mutante lo prese in braccio e lo portò fuori dalla stanza di _Cerebro_ ; Erik, però, li seguì senza dire una parola.

Poco dopo Charles si era iniettato il siero e, attendendo che facesse effetto, Hank lo aveva accompagnato nella sua stanza e lo aveva deposto sul letto.

“Ti serve altro, Charles?”

“No, Hank, ti ringrazio” si sforzò di sorridere. “A quanto pare sei destinato a occuparti di me in ogni epoca… davvero, grazie, Hank, non saprei come fare se non ci fossi tu.”

Hank sorrise e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando solo il giovane telepate. Charles chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi nel sentire che le voci nella testa si allontanavano sempre di più mentre aumentava la sensibilità nelle gambe.

“Continuerai ancora per molto con quelle stramaledette iniezioni?”

Erik era entrato nella stanza e aveva apostrofato il giovane mutante con un tono di rimprovero. A quella voce, Charles trasalì e aprì gli occhi: non si era nemmeno accorto che l’uomo era entrato nella stanza.

“Guardati… ti sei stupito nel trovarmi qui. Ovvio, visto che non puoi più leggermi nella mente. Non è una sensazione strana, per te, farti sorprendere dalla gente?”

“Non più di tanto ed è singolare che proprio _tu_ me lo venga a chiedere” rispose Charles, riprendendo subito il controllo di sé. “Qualche brutta sorpresa da te l’ho ricevuta anche quando i poteri ce l’avevo!”

“Dovresti essere fiero di ciò che sei e non abbassarti a rinunciare al tuo potere solo per camminare” disse Erik, ignorando la provocazione del giovane telepate.

Charles, però, era nervoso; lo era stato fin da quando aveva condiviso le emozioni di Scott e, suo malgrado, le aveva riconosciute come qualcosa che lui stesso aveva provato. I rimproveri di Erik non potevano capitare in un momento peggiore. Sentendo che le gambe ormai lo reggevano, il giovane si alzò dal letto per affrontare meglio la discussione: non gli piaceva mostrarsi indifeso e debole, in particolar modo davanti all’amico di un tempo.

“Tu non hai alcun diritto di giudicarmi!” replicò invelenito. “Proprio tu, tra tanti, sei anzi l’unico che non deve neanche _permettersi_ di farlo. Ripensa per un secondo per colpa di _chi_ sono in questa situazione!”

Erik sospirò, pareva sinceramente abbattuto.

“Ti ho già detto e ripetuto che mi dispiace, Charles, non so più quante volte” disse. “Mi addolora veramente che tu sia stato ferito e…”

“ _Tu_ sei dispiaciuto e addolorato? E’ troppo tardi per scusarsi ora! _Io_ sono più dispiaciuto e addolorato di te, se permetti! Sono io che mi sono ritrovato ad essere un invalido a poco più di vent’anni, hai solo una vaga idea di quello che vuol dire? Di come posso essermi sentito in tutti questi anni?”

“E’ ovvio che non posso…”

“Allora tieniti per te le tue belle frasi e esci da questa stanza!” esclamò lapidario Charles.

“Non volevo che andasse così, lo sai” insisté Erik. “Comunque non sono venuto qui per rimproverarti, cercavo solo di farti capire che il tuo potere è molto importante e non dovresti rinunciarci.”

Queste parole scatenarono in Charles una reazione ancor più violenta.

“Ah, perché tu pensi che io sia contento di dover rinunciare al mio potere!” sibilò. “Magari credi che non me ne freghi nulla o, peggio ancora, che sia felice di sentirmi _normale_. Forse dovresti rinfrescarti la memoria e ripensare a quando mi hai conosciuto, a come ero disinvolto nell’usare le mie capacità e nell’insegnarlo ad altri. Adesso, quando le voci tornano, non riesco più a padroneggiarle ed è come se fossi ritornato indietro!”

“Ma è proprio per questo che non dovresti inibire il tuo potere” ripeté con convinzione Erik. Charles, però, gli si avventò contro come una furia.

“Secondo te è una mia _scelta_? Sono io che non voglio il mio potere? O magari è solo che non ce la faccio a vivere come un invalido, come un essere inutile e spezzato, perché sono solo un ragazzo e mi fa male essere immobilizzato e accudito da altri anche per le cose più umilianti, ci hai mai pensato seriamente anche solo per un minuto?” gridò, disperato e facendosi forza per non scoppiare a piangere. “Invece di rimproverare me, pensa a quanto sei fortunato a non doverti trovare nella condizione di fare una scelta tanto straziante!”

“Sinceramente non mi sono mai considerato una persona fortunata…”

“Ah, no, certo, qui c’è solo una vittima e questa vittima si chiama Erik Lensherr, signore e signori! Piantala una buona volta di considerarti l’unico al mondo che abbia subito traumi e sofferenze, non ce l’hai l’esclusiva del dolore!”

Erik fino a quel momento si era mantenuto calmo, ma questa volta Charles aveva davvero esagerato. Afferrò il polso del giovane telepate con rabbia e lo fissò con occhi gelidi.

“Io non sono una vittima, non faccio la vittima e non sarò mai più una vittima, pensavo di averlo chiarito” disse, con la voce che vibrava per la collera repressa. “Non riesco a credere di essermi lasciato trascinare in questa discussione con te e tanto meno che tu sia stato tanto meschino da dirmi una cosa simile. Questo non è il Charles che conoscevo!”

“No che non lo è! Il Charles che conoscevi tu è morto su quella spiaggia e lo hai ammazzato tu!” replicò il ragazzo, col polso che gli doleva per quella stretta d’acciaio e le lacrime agli occhi per la rabbia, la frustrazione e mille altre cose. “Io sono meschino? E tu cosa sei, allora, cosa sei? Io ti ho dato tutto, ti ho salvato la vita, ti ho fatto conoscere altri mutanti, ti ho tolto dalla tua solitudine, ti ho donato tutta la mia fiducia e amicizia e ti ho perfino aiutato a scoprire la massima potenzialità del tuo potere. E tu che hai fatto? Mi hai tradito, mi hai portato via alcuni dei miei ragazzi e mi hai abbandonato solo e spaventato! Come credi che mi sia sentito quando mi sono accorto che non potevo più muovere le gambe, eh? Riesci a immaginare la paura e la disperazione che ho provato?”

La rabbia di Erik sbollì in un secondo a quelle parole, trattenne il polso di Charles, ma solo per tirare il giovane a sé e stringerlo forte al petto.

“No, non lo posso immaginare, ma forse meriterei che me lo facessi provare” mormorò, abbracciando Charles e accarezzandogli i capelli. “So che non puoi farlo adesso, ma, se ti farà stare meglio, potrai farmelo sentire quando avrai il tuo potere.”

Era un chiaro invito a entrargli in testa e a riversarvi tutto il suo dolore e la sua disperazione. Charles rimase incredulo, oltre che stordito per un abbraccio che aveva atteso per tanti anni. Non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere.

“Non è troppo tardi, Charles” continuò allora Erik. “Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace veramente, mi dispiace tanto per quello che ti è successo, lo so che ti sembrano solo parole, ma io sono qui, sono qui, ora, e non voglio lasciarti più. Non sei solo, non sarai più solo, Charles.”

Si chinò su di lui e, per la prima volta, lo baciò, lo baciò come avrebbe voluto fare su quella spiaggia e in mille altri momenti, lo baciò come aveva rimpianto di non aver fatto nei lunghi anni di separazione fra loro e come se non volesse staccarsi mai più da lui. Charles era sperduto, travolto, completamente catturato e incapace di fare altro se non abbandonarsi e assecondare un bacio che aveva tanto sognato e che superava ogni sua immaginazione. L’emozione che provava ora, la sensazione che tutto fosse luce e passione e brivido era qualcosa di reale, concreto, non una sensazione vissuta attraverso un altro, com’era accaduto prima con Scott. Quello era vero.

Quando Erik si staccò da lui, a Charles parve che fossero passate eternità e, subito dopo, che fosse finito troppo presto. Rimase ancora sconcertato, come ubriacato da tanta intensa felicità… solo con molta fatica riuscì a riprendersi.

“Non voglio più litigare con te, Charles” gli disse Erik. “E voglio averti accanto, non ti lascerò più solo.”

“Io… non so se potrò mai più fidarmi di te” rispose Charles, tentando di riacquistare un minimo di dignità.

“Allora pensaci: io posso aspettare” ribatté Erik, sorridendo. “In fondo, siamo anche in un’epoca che non è la nostra… forse proprio per capire se puoi perdonarmi e tornare a fidarti di me.”

“Forse…” ripeté Charles, combattuto tra la voglia di far pagare a Erik la sofferenza che gli aveva causato e il desiderio di lasciarsi andare a lui ed essere finalmente felice. Perché forse Erik aveva ragione: non era troppo tardi per scusarsi, non era troppo tardi per perdonare.

 


	9. Can't remember to forget you

**Can’t remember to forget you**

Da quando era arrivato nella nuova epoca, nella scuola che sarebbe stata sua quarant’anni dopo, Charles aveva preso l’abitudine di spostarsi con un quadernetto in cui appuntava i nomi dei ragazzi e dei docenti che avrebbe dovuto cercare una volta ritornato nel 1973: c’erano già molti nomi, tra cui quelli di Scott, Jean, Tempesta, Bobby… e accanto a ognuno il giovane aveva appuntato come, quando e dove avrebbe trovato il mutante. In quel momento si stava recando nello studio del Professor X, perché aveva avuto un dubbio più che legittimo su John “Pyro” Allerdyce e voleva chiedere spiegazioni. Ma sulla porta dello studio s’imbatté in un uomo che ne usciva dopo aver parlato col Professore, un uomo alto, anziano ma dal portamento eretto e fiero, con i capelli argentei e occhi cerulei.

“Buongiorno” fece Charles, tutto preso dalla sua missione investigativa.

L’uomo, però, si fermò e lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

“Charles?” mormorò appena, con evidente turbamento.

“Sì” rispose stupito il giovane telepate. “Ci conosciamo?”

Ormai non si stupiva più di niente, nemmeno del fatto che quell’estraneo conoscesse il suo nome. Lo imbarazzava, caso mai, il fatto che il distinto signore continuasse a guardarlo e sembrasse quasi commosso, non riusciva proprio a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

“Charles?” ripeté.

Il giovane telepate si domandò se per caso il pover’uomo non soffrisse di Alzheimer o qualcosa del genere e se, magari, rivedesse in lui il padre, il nonno, il fratello o chissà chi altri.

“Charles Xavier, sì” disse nuovamente, ora in tono più guardingo. “Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?”

 _Entrate subito nel mio studio, per favore. Tutti e due!_ , ordinò nelle loro teste la voce del Professor X, senza dare all’uomo la possibilità di rispondere. Fu l’anziano signore ad aprire la porta e a entrare per primo, mentre Charles si domandava ancora perché fosse così fastidioso sentirsi fare ciò che lui, quando aveva il potere, faceva tranquillamente agli altri…

Il Professor X li attendeva dietro la sua scrivania e non sembrava felicissimo.

“In realtà non avrei voluto che vi incontraste” disse, in tono enigmatico. “Ma, visto che è andata così, vi dovrò dare alcune spiegazioni.”

“Lo spero vivamente, Charles” replicò il distinto signore. “Charles primo e secondo, dovrei chiamarvi? O in che altro modo vi chiamate tra voi?”

Il giovane telepate fino a quel momento non aveva avuto sospetti sull’identità della persona con cui parlava, ma non esisteva al mondo un altro che chiamasse per nome il Professor X, per cui…

“Un attimo, fermi tutti, che caz… cioè, tu saresti… _Erik_?” esclamò, sconvolto e piantando gli occhi blu sgranati in faccia allo sconosciuto che non era più tale.

“Se la memoria non m’inganna, direi proprio di sì” rispose l’uomo, che ormai si era calmato e seguiva piuttosto divertito la reazione del giovane. “E tu, Charles il Giovane, come hai fatto ad arrivare qui dagli anni Settanta? Ah, a proposito, che anno in particolare? Visto che fai ancora uso del siero potrei scommettere sui primi anni, vediamo un po’… 1972 o 1973.”

“1973” borbottò Charles, poco convinto. Che significava che faceva _ancora_ uso del siero? Lui non aveva intenzione di smettere tanto presto, almeno fin verso i cinquant’anni… “E comunque non ho la più pallida idea di come abbia… di come ho fatto a ritrovarmi qui!”

Un lampo passò negli occhi grigi di Magneto.

“Abbiamo? Chi altri c’è con te?” chiese, avendo ovviamente notato subito l’involontaria ammissione del giovane.

“Erik, credo che dovremmo parlare del problema di Jean Grey e della sua personalità oscura piuttosto che di questo. Sicuramente non è una coincidenza che il giovane me stesso sia finito proprio qui dal 1973 e il suo aiuto potrebbe essere determinante” intervenne il Professor X, che non sembrava molto ansioso di far incontrare Magneto con il suo corrispettivo più giovane.

“Dubito che l’aiuto di un giovane che ha il tuo stesso potere, ma che al momento non può farne uso, possa risolvere i problemi di cui abbiamo parlato. Ritengo invece che sia più importante che il Charles del 1973 risponda alla mia domanda: chi altri è venuto con te? C’è anche _lui_?”

Non c’era bisogno di chiedere a chi si riferisse Magneto. Il giovane Charles esitò un attimo, poi una nuova curiosità lo spinse a rivolgersi a quell’Erik che non era riuscito a riconoscere.

“Va bene, te lo dico, ma prima tu dimmi una cosa: cos’è questo fatto che tu te ne vieni nella mia… nella _nostra_ scuola come se fossi un ospite abituale? Insomma, non siete… non _siamo_ avversari? Tu sei un terrorista e guidi ancora quel gruppetto di fanatici, questo me l’ha detto il Professore, per cui cosa ci fai qui?”

Un sorrisetto ironico sfiorò le labbra di Magneto che si rivolse al Professore.

“Il ragazzo non sa nulla?”

“No, ho preferito sorvolare su certi dettagli” sorrise in risposta Xavier.

Charles si voltava allibito dall’uno all’atro, come se stesse seguendo la partita di tennis più assurda del mondo.

“Volete dirmi che voi… che noi… che… oh, merda, che _il Professor X e Magneto_ tra quarant’anni non saranno più avversari e lotteranno insieme?” esclamò, senza sapere se sconvolgersi o gioirne.

“Il Professor X e Magneto sono avversari come lo sono sempre stati, i loro ideali sono diversi ed è diverso ciò che desiderano ottenere” iniziò Xavier, sempre sorridendo. Adesso appariva perfettamente rilassato e sereno. “Non sono e non sono mai stati, però, nemici, perché per entrambi ciò che conta di più è il bene della razza mutante. Perciò sì, hanno lottato e lotteranno insieme in più di un’occasione.”

“Ma ciò che più conta, giovane Charles, è che dietro quei nomi ci sono due persone, Erik Lensherr e Charles Xavier” continuò Magneto. “Questi due uomini non sono né avversari né rivali, sono legati da sempre… o perlomeno da molti anni… e perciò si parlano, si frequentano e si aiutano ogni volta che possono.”

Adesso il giovane telepate pareva commosso e turbato.

“Non vi siete mai separati veramente…” mormorò, sentendosi pericolosamente vicino a scoppiare in lacrime di gioia. Era come se qualcosa, dentro di lui, qualcosa di oscuro, gelido e aspro che lo aveva tormentato per tanti anni, si stesse lentamente sciogliendo al suono di quelle parole e al calore di quella nuova consapevolezza.

“Abbiamo sprecato tanti anni, questo è vero, ed è proprio per questo che ti ho chiesto se _lui_ è qui” riprese Magneto. “L’unico motivo per cui vorrei parlare con l’Erik di quarant’anni fa è… dirgli di _non sprecare quegli anni_.”

Charles sembrava non trovare le parole per rispondere o la forza per fare qualunque cosa. Continuava a pensare che Erik, tutto sommato, non lo aveva affatto abbandonato, anzi, anche dopo quarant’anni era ancora lì per lui, al suo fianco, pronto a proteggerlo e a sostenerlo negli ostacoli e nelle difficoltà. Le loro strade erano diverse, ma non per questo distanti o divise… Si sentiva tremare al solo pensiero, ma il suo era un fremito di gioia e incredulità.

Si udì bussare alla porta dello studio e, poco dopo, entrò Logan.

“Professore, posso disturbarla un se… ma… _e tu che cazzo ci fai qui_?” fece l’uomo, sbalordito nel vedere Magneto che si intratteneva piacevolmente nello studio del Professore con ben due versioni di Charles Xavier. “Ma porc… questa faccenda sta diventando morbosa, lo sapete?”

“Buongiorno, Logan. Non sembri molto felice di vedermi” lo salutò, sarcastico, Magneto.

“Logan, per favore, puoi andare a cercare Erik e dirgli di venire qui nel mio studio?” gli chiese il Professor X.

Dall’espressione di Logan era chiaro che avrebbe avuto molte cose da dire, ma sarebbero state tutte parolacce.

“Ma certo, manca solo lui all’allegra brigata!” esclamò il mutante in tono caustico. “Cos’è, volete brindare ai bei vecchi tempi?”

“Logan, per favore, è molto importante che parliamo tutti insieme. Tu non conosci tutta la verità. Ti prego nuovamente di cercare Erik e mandarlo qui” ripeté il Professore, stavolta più decisamente.

“Ok, ok, tanto le stronzate toccano sempre tutte a me! Va bene, vado a chiamarlo, ma guardate che voi siete malati, malati sul serio…” borbottò Logan, uscendo dallo studio piuttosto innervosito.

Pochi minuti dopo ci fu un nuovo bussare alla porta e la soglia dello studio del Professor X fu varcata dal giovane Erik.

“Eccomi, Logan ha più o meno _ringhiato_ che dovevate parlare con me e…” s’interruppe anche lui alla vista del se stesso più anziano che, ovviamente, non aveva modo di riconoscere.

Magneto mosse qualche passo verso il giovane uomo: adesso toccava a lui provare quella sensazione di straniamento e alienazione nel vedersi com’era quarant’anni prima.

“Eccoti, dunque, io… non ricordavo come…” l’anziano mutante sembrava molto turbato. Erik sentì un insolito brivido attraversargli la schiena, come se qualcuno stesse camminando sulla sua tomba. Charles spalancò gli occhi e si sistemò distrattamente i capelli dietro le orecchie, incuriosito e mezzo stordito per tutto ciò che gli stava capitando davanti.

“Logan aveva parlato di una cosa assurda, di una situazione da _Ai Confini della Realtà_ ” mormorò Erik, mentre la verità si faceva luce nella sua mente. “Tu sei… me? Ma, se sei me stesso tra quarant’anni, come mai ti trovi qui?”

“Forse perché, con l’età, ti è venuta un po’ di saggezza?” s’intromise Charles, in tono provocatorio.

“Ah, mi era mancato il tuo bel caratterino…” commentò Magneto, voltandosi verso il giovane telepate e fissandolo con uno sguardo pieno di tenerezza.

“Che sta succedendo qui?” chiese Erik. “Tra quarant’anni saremo così… uniti?”

“Noi due contro il mondo” replicò Magneto, spostandosi, stavolta, verso la carrozzella di Xavier per posare affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla del compagno.

“Sai che non mi metterò mai contro il mondo” lo rimproverò dolcemente il Professore, “ma, per il resto, sì, uniti, sempre e per sempre. Questo è ciò che sarete, che dovrete essere, per il bene vostro e di tutti i mutanti.”

“Una cosa però devo dirti, giovane Erik” disse Magneto. “Forse, chissà, è proprio per questo che siete finiti qui dal 1973… potrebbe essere così, Charles?”

“In effetti, sì, potrebbe essere anche per questo” affermò Xavier.

“Allora ciò che devo dirti è questo, Erik: non lasciare che l’odio e la vendetta ti accechino, impedendoti di aprire il tuo cuore” riprese Magneto, in tono commosso. “Seguirai la strada che abbiamo scelto, continuerai a disprezzare la razza umana come abbiamo sempre fatto, ma non aspettare di diventare vecchio per capire quello che davvero conta… _chi_ davvero conta nella tua vita. Io l’ho capito vent’anni fa e ho avuto la fortuna di poterne godere ancora, ma non passa giorno in cui non rimpianga di non averlo capito ancora prima, non passa giorno in cui non rimpianga gli anni che ho perduto… lontano da Charles!”

“Eh?” mormorò in un soffio il giovane telepate, sconcertato dalle parole di Magneto e, ancor di più, nel vedere il suo corrispettivo anziano posare teneramente una mano su quella che l’uomo gli aveva appoggiato sulla spalla.

Le parole ebbero un effetto diverso sul giovane Erik che si diresse decisamente verso Charles e lo attirò a sé con un braccio.

“Io non voglio perderlo nemmeno per un giorno. Mi sento già così in colpa per averlo abbandonato su quella spiaggia, per non essergli stato vicino quando soffriva e aveva bisogno di me. Se solo potessi tornare indietro…” disse, in tono accorato.

Magneto annuì soddisfatto.

“Vedo che comprendi. Purtroppo non possiamo tornare indietro, su quella spiaggia, a cambiare ciò che è stato… ma voi potete fare in modo che sia diverso già fin dal vostro tempo. Gli anni che avete perduto sono poca cosa in confronto a tutti quelli che vi attendono insieme” concluse poi.

“Se riuscirete a restare uniti, pur lottando per cause diverse, già dal 1973, il futuro che costruiremo per la nostra razza e per l’umanità intera sarà ancora migliore di quello che vedete ora” aggiunse il Professore.

Erik pareva veramente toccato da quelle parole e strinse ancora di più Charles. I due più anziani si guardarono ancora e si strinsero la mano con un affetto che andava oltre qualunque spiegazione, poi Magneto si congedò con un saluto sdrammatizzante.

“Molto bene. Charles, noi ci risentiremo presto per risolvere la questione di Jean Grey. In quanto a voi due… non so se ci rivedremo, ma è stato bello incontrarvi e potervi dare qualche consiglio nato dall’esperienza. Immagino che molti vorrebbero farlo e per noi è stato un raro privilegio” disse.

“Lo penso anch’io” replicò Charles, ancora turbato per come Erik continuava a tenerselo stretto.

“Addio e… grazie” mormorò invece Erik al se stesso anziano. “Non dimenticherò quello che mi hai detto e non lo lascerò, non lo lascerò mai.”

Magneto sorrise di nuovo a entrambi, intenerito.

“Charles è la luce nell’oscurità della nostra vita” disse, per poi uscire dallo studio senza aggiungere altro.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi fu il Professor X a parlare.

“Non so se è davvero questo il motivo per cui siete arrivati nella nostra epoca o se, invece, siete qui per aiutarci nei pericoli che minacciano attualmente la scuola e tutti i mutanti. Ad ogni modo, sono certo che oggi avete imparato qualcosa che migliorerà comunque il nostro futuro” affermò con convinzione.

Quando i due giovani mutanti uscirono dal suo studio, con Erik che continuava a tenere stretto Charles come se avesse paura di vederselo portar via, Xavier restò a lungo a osservare la porta dalla quale erano usciti. Il suo sorriso soddisfatto e il suo sguardo sereno erano più eloquenti di qualsiasi parola.

 

 


	10. Stupid little things

**Stupid little things**

“Dobbiamo distruggere quella maledetta Casa Farmaceutica Worthington!” esclamò Erik spazientito, mentre si trovava nello studio del Professor X con l’anziano preside, il giovane Charles, Tempesta, Logan e Scott. “Quei maledetti stanno distruggendo la razza mutante nel modo più subdolo possibile, ossia distruggendo il gene che causa la mutazione! E’ una cosa intollerabile e credo proprio che io e Charles siamo stati inviati qui dal 1973 per una soluzione definitiva.”

“Attento a quel che dici, Erik, non penso che proprio tu voglia usare un termine come _soluzione definitiva_ ” lo riprese il giovane telepate, accennando al passato da deportato ebreo del Signore dei Metalli. “Non credo proprio che il nostro compito qui sia quello, a distruggere e incendiare ci riesce già tanto bene il tuo corrispettivo anziano con la sua banda di fanatici... Se siamo qui, probabilmente è perché da noi ci si attende una soluzione _pacifica_.”

“Pacifica, ma fammi il piacere… _Loro_ sono pacifici con noi? Iniettano a forza quel siero nei mutanti per eliminarli definitivamente” replicò Erik. “Tu continui a essere un idealista, a credere nella non violenza e nei sit-in, magari, ma quante volte hai dovuto ammettere che avevo ragione io? Una? Due? Sempre?”

“Io non le ho contate, tu sì, invece?”

“La volete smettere di litigare? A volte siete peggio dei ragazzi della Scuola!” intervenne il Professor X, visibilmente scocciato. “Charles ha ragione, la violenza non è una soluzione…”

“Mi pare più che logico che Charles senior dia ragione alla sua versione giovanile, come potrebbe fare altrimenti?” commentò Erik, sarcastico.

Xavier lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.

“Sarei felice se tu evitassi di interrompermi” disse, secco. “Stavo giusto per spiegare che la violenza non è una soluzione, ma che Erik ha probabilmente ragione quando dice che il loro compito qui potrebbe essere quello di aiutarci a eliminare questo siero. Non con le bombe e gli attentati, però, quello lo sta già facendo l’Erik contemporaneo e i suoi risultati non sono quelli sperati.”

Erik scrollò il capo, manifestando così la sua disapprovazione.

“Ma, Professore, cosa potrebbero fare loro che non potremmo fare anche noi?” intervenne Tempesta.

“E’ semplice: nella nostra epoca nessuno li conosce e nessuno potrebbe immaginare che si tratti di Magneto e del Professor X degli anni Settanta” rispose tranquillamente il Professore.

“Quindi lei ha già un piano?” chiese Scott.

“In effetti, sì. Ci penso da molto tempo ma, se Erik e Charles del 1973 non fossero stati risucchiati nel nostro tempo, non sarebbe stato possibile realizzarlo: grazie a Charles abbiamo potuto salvare la vita a te, Scott, e forse anche ad altri della Scuola” spiegò il telepate. “Questo intervento ha permesso di allontanare la parte malvagia di Jean, almeno per il momento, pertanto noi possiamo dedicare tutta la nostra attenzione all’eliminazione del siero. Infine, non avrei potuto inviare nessuno di voi ai centri dove si pratica l’iniezione o alla sede della casa farmaceutica perché vi avrebbero individuati e magari catturati; i giovani Erik e Charles, invece, nessuno li conosce.”

“Quindi l’idea è comunque quella di distruggere la Casa Farmaceutica Worthington, come dicevo io” riprese Erik, soddisfatto.

“Non solo, e non nel modo che intendi tu” rispose il Professor X. “Non voglio distruggere la casa farmaceutica intera, ma solo eliminare tutte le scorte del siero e tutti gli studi che sono stati fatti per produrlo. A questa parte del piano penseranno Scott, Logan e Tempesta: si recheranno agli stabilimenti di notte, quando non ci sarà il rischio di fare del male a nessuno, Tempesta creerà una fitta nebbia affinché nessuno vi possa vedere e Logan e Scott penseranno a distruggere tutte le scorte del siero, gli appunti, gli studi e i file che ne parlano. Ma questo non basterà. Io voglio anche che i mutanti che sono stati _curati_ a forza possano riavere i loro poteri.”

“Ci vorrebbe un antidoto” disse Logan.

“Esatto. Sono certo che Hank potrebbe realizzarlo, se avesse la possibilità di studiare gli effetti del siero.”

“Che ci vuole? Noi tre andiamo agli stabilimenti della casa farmaceutica e, prima di distruggere tutte le scorte, prendiamo una fialetta di siero e la portiamo a Hank perché la studi” tagliò corto Logan. “Magari gli portiamo anche i famosi appunti, studi e tutte quelle diavolerie in cui si spiega com’è stato realizzato, Hank ci capirà senz’altro qualcosa!”

“Per realizzare un antidoto non basta studiare il siero: Hank dovrebbe poter analizzare anche il sangue di un mutante cui è stato iniettato, per capire che cos’è che agisce sul gene mutante” spiegò Xavier.

“Non è possibile che…” Charles sembrava molto turbato. “Forse Hank conosce già quel siero. Io… temo che possa avere affinità con quello che ha preparato per me. Accidenti, potrebbe essere così? Mi sentirei responsabile di questo casino, se così fosse…”

“Un mutante che rinuncia ai suoi poteri per poter camminare… beh, un po’ di responsabilità ce l’hai, mi pare. Inoltre non dimentichiamo i tanti mutanti che sono stati uccisi durante quegli atroci esperimenti negli anni Sessanta e Settanta. Magari una parte degli studi deriva da quegli esperimenti, mentre il nostro Charles si nascondeva nella sua villa con Hank a piangersi addosso!” sibilò Erik, che ancora non aveva superato quella faccenda.

“Certo che sei proprio bastardo dentro, tu!” s’intromise Logan, parandoglisi di fronte con aria minacciosa prima che Charles potesse reagire. “Ma che cazzo ti prende, si può sapere? Sai benissimo che è stata tutta _colpa tua_ se Charles si è trovato a fare la scelta che ha fatto e, comunque, anche nel 1973 hai rischiato di mandare a puttane la nostra missione per fare il _vendicatore solitario_. Mi sono rotto le palle di trovarmi nei casini per le tue belle pensate, del passato, del presente e del futuro, mi hai capito bene?”

Tutti rimasero piuttosto sconcertati dalla reazione violenta di Logan, ma l’uomo che era tornato dal 1973 era diverso dal Logan che tutti conoscevano, aveva maturato una nuova consapevolezza e aveva imparato l’importanza dell’unione e della collaborazione.

“Logan ha detto ciò che pensavo anch’io, sebbene in termini che io non avrei usato” intervenne il Professor X. “Il siero che sta usando Charles è diverso, non è stato pensato per eliminare il gene mutante, bensì per agire sulla sua colonna vertebrale e il suo DNA e il blocco dei poteri è un effetto collaterale. Non credere che non ci abbiamo pensato, infatti Hank lo ha già analizzato per trovarvi delle eventuali affinità, senza successo. No, dobbiamo trovare un mutante che sia stato _curato_ a forza.”

“Hank potrebbe comunque studiare me e analizzare il mio sangue” propose Charles, che era rimasto dolorosamente colpito dalle parole dure di Erik. “Voglio dire, finché non riusciamo a trovare uno di questi mutanti. In fondo non abbiamo mai capito perché il siero avesse l’effetto di bloccarmi i poteri, chissà, potrebbe esserci qualche affinità e, nel frattempo, varrebbe la pena tentare.”

“Ci tieni così tanto a fare la cavia, Charles? Ti assicuro che non è affatto divertente” ribatté Erik.

Charles lo ignorò e il fatto stesso che non reagisse alla sua provocazione fece comprendere al Signore dei Metalli quanto le sue parole lo avessero ferito nel profondo.

“Per il momento non c’è bisogno di fare nulla del genere” lo tranquillizzò Xavier. “Logan, Scott e Tempesta potranno andare già questa notte agli stabilimenti per eliminare le scorte di siero e recuperare una fialetta e gli studi su di esso, così Hank avrà molto materiale su cui lavorare. Nel frattempo, saranno Erik e Charles ad andare in cerca di un mutante che abbia perduto i suoi poteri per colpa di quelle iniezioni. Visto che nessuno li conosce potranno girare più liberamente di chiunque altro di noi per le strade della città.”

“Va bene, Professore” rispose Scott.

“Allora noi andiamo a prepararci per la spedizione di stanotte” aggiunse Tempesta.

“Ok, io vi seguo, ma non penserete mica che sarà quel ragazzino a guidarla?” commentò Logan, guardando Scott. “Io non prendo ordini da uno sbarbatello!”

Scott fece per replicare, piccato, ma Logan lo prese sottobraccio e, mentre uscivano, sorrise e gli parlò all’orecchio.

“Guarda che sto scherzando, ragazzino. Ancora non hai capito quanto mi piace prenderti in giro?”    

I tre uscirono dallo studio. Il Professor X rimase solo con la sua versione più giovane ed Erik, entrambi silenziosi e nervosi. L’atmosfera nella stanza era tesa.

“Non riuscirete in questa missione se non vi sforzate di venirvi incontro” disse loro il telepate, che percepiva chiaramente il dolore e la rabbia che tormentavano i due giovani. “Dovete imparare a superare il passato e a venirvi incontro ogni giorno, altrimenti non collaborerete mai e tutto quello che vedete oggi qui non potrà realizzarsi. Charles, lo so che è difficile, nessuno può saperlo meglio di me, ma devi lottare contro il risentimento, devi riuscire a perdonare Erik per ciò che ha fatto… e te stesso per esserti lasciato andare.”

Charles trasalì e si volse verso il Professore, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Capiva quello che voleva dirgli, ma lui si sentiva ancora tanto fragile e non sapeva come sarebbe riuscito a diventare sereno e saggio come l’uomo che gli parlava in quel momento.

“Ci proverò” promise il giovane.

“E tu, Erik… non c’è bisogno che ti dica che non condivido i tuoi metodi, ma so anche che, nel presente, siamo riusciti a capirci e a raggiungere un compromesso. Se rimarrai rinchiuso nel tuo odio e nel desiderio di vendetta, però, non esisterà nessun presente in cui ci potremo finalmente ritrovare” riprese Xavier. “Sappi che, se non riuscirai a riunirti veramente a Charles nella vostra realtà, non ci sarà alcuna speranza di salvezza né per voi né per la razza mutante. Saremo forti solo se saremo uniti.”

“Io ho sempre lottato per la razza mutante!” protestò Erik. “Mi sono sacrificato per la nostra causa, ho perso persone care e ho rinunciato a tutto… a tutto quello che potevo avere perché sapevo di essere dalla parte giusta! Con tutto il vostro idealismo, non vi siete accorti che gli umani inventano ogni volta nuovi mezzi per eliminarci? Prima le Sentinelle, ora il siero… pensate ancora che ci sia possibilità di vivere insieme in pace? Siete degli utopisti e degli sciocchi!”

“Erik, non hai notato che in questa scuola esiste una Stanza del Pericolo dove i nostri ragazzi imparano a combattere? So benissimo che ci saranno sempre uomini malvagi che tenteranno di distruggerci e preparo i miei studenti ad affrontare questo mondo, non vivo fuori dalla realtà. Però i miei allievi imparano a _difendersi_ , non ad attaccare. Non saremo mai noi i primi a muovere guerra agli uomini, ma, se saranno loro a farlo, ci difenderemo in ogni modo possibile.”

“Perché dovremmo aspettare, allora?” replicò sprezzante il Signore dei Metalli. “Se sai già che ti attaccheranno, allora colpiscili subito, prima che diventino troppo forti. Siamo noi la razza superiore ed è per questo che ci temono e non ci lasceranno mai in pace!”

“Non voglio sentir parlare di _razza superiore_ qualcuno che è stato deportato e torturato in nome di una presunta _superiorità razziale_ ” lo rimproverò immediatamente il Professor X, facendosi gelido e diretto. Aveva affrontato per anni quel discorso con l’Erik anziano e gli seccava doverlo riprendere dal principio… “Comunque c’è qualcosa di vero in ciò che dici: i mutanti possono essere migliori degli uomini, certamente, e sai perché? Non per il loro potere, no. La loro forza è questa: a differenza degli umani, i mutanti _sono_ _uniti e non si fanno guerra_. Dividersi in fazioni, progettare attentati, attaccare per primi… queste sono cose che fanno gli _umani_ , non i mutanti. Tu che cosa sei, allora, Erik? Pensaci bene.”

Le parole del Professor X andarono a segno. Erik non trovò nulla da ribattere, conscio di avere più volte usato i metodi e le argomentazioni degli umani e di coloro che più odiava al mondo, i nazisti. Charles rimase ammirato dal discorso del suo corrispettivo anziano, pensando vagamente che avrebbe dovuto scriverselo. Sarebbe mai diventato tanto saggio, lui? Al momento pareva impossibile, ma chissà…

“Adesso che vi ho fatto la predica, siete pronti per collaborare in questa missione?” chiese poi Xavier, riprendendo un tono più amichevole e paterno.

“Sì!” rispose con calore Charles, entusiasmato dalle parole della sua versione più anziana.

Erik annuì in silenzio, ancora pensieroso.

“Allora potete andare. Conto su di voi per trovare un mutante a cui restituire i poteri” li incoraggiò il telepate.

Erik e Charles uscirono dalla stanza senza trovare il coraggio di guardarsi in faccia. Erano state dette molte cose in quello studio e tutte avevano colpito nel profondo, ci sarebbe voluto un po’ per metabolizzarle e superarle, ma il Professor X aveva ragione, la loro forza risiedeva nell’unione e nella collaborazione. Avrebbero superato le divergenze e i rancori, le piccolezze e le sciocche recriminazioni, in nome di uno scopo comune e anche per qualcosa di più intimo, un sentimento che in loro non era mai veramente morto e che attendeva solo il momento propizio per risorgere, più sconfinato che mai.


	11. Bring me to life

**Bring me to life**

Era notte fonda allo stabilimento della Casa Farmaceutica Worthington e tutt’attorno all’edificio si era alzata una nebbia fitta e spessa… strano, perché le previsioni meteorologiche avevano annunciato una nottata serena e stellata.

La nebbia era però opera della mutante nota come Tempesta, che l’aveva creata per permettere ai suoi amici Logan e Scott di penetrare non visti nello stabilimento dove venivano studiati e preparati i vaccini per togliere i poteri ai mutanti. Il loro compito era sia quello di distruggere quei preparati, che venivano troppo spesso iniettati a forza agli sventurati che finivano catturati, sia di impadronirsi di campioni di siero e degli studi che erano serviti per crearlo: Hank McCoy li avrebbe studiati per poi tentare di trovare un antidoto a quella cosiddetta _cura_.

Scott e Logan si trovavano in uno dei laboratori di ricerca dello stabilimento.

“Per prima cosa dovremmo trovare gli appunti, i file e tutto ciò che riguarda la preparazione di questo siero” disse il giovane. “Il Professor X si è raccomandato che non rimanga nulla che possa servire per crearne ancora.”

“Ma sì, bravo, Summers, tu fai sempre tutto quello che ti dice il Professore” lo canzonò Logan.

“Se non hai voglia di collaborare, Logan, potevi anche restartene alla scuola!” replicò il ragazzo, indispettito, mentre controllava i computer presenti nel laboratorio.

“Ma quanto sei permaloso…” disse l’uomo. “Va bene, facciamo come dici: tu, che sei quello intelligente e precisino, ti occuperai dei file e degli studi, mentre io, che sono la bestia di turno, mi divertirò a fare a pezzi tutto ciò che non ci serve.”

Scott non rispose, impegnato com’era a copiare i file più importanti sulle chiavette che il Professor X gli aveva consegnato. Scaricò tutti i dati che gli occorrevano, prese due fialette di siero già pronte per l’uso e si avviò verso l’uscita del laboratorio, lanciando un sorrisetto di sfida a Logan.

“Okay, Logan, divertiti pure a fare il distruttore, io passo a esaminare il laboratorio accanto” gli disse prima di uscire.

Il mutante non se lo fece ripetere due volte e fracassò, schiacciò e fece a pezzi tutto ciò che restava nella stanza prima di seguire il compagno.

I due passarono di laboratorio in laboratorio, badando bene a non trascurare nemmeno il minimo dettaglio, impadronendosi di ciò che poteva risultare utile e eliminando tutto il resto. Terminata la missione che era stata loro affidata, Scott e Logan stavano per uscire dall’ultimo laboratorio, quando l’uomo si fermò di colpo e afferrò il braccio del compagno per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Aspetta, Scott, c’è qualcuno nel corridoio” sussurrò, intravedendo una forma muoversi nel buio. Sembrava che si stesse dirigendo proprio verso di loro.

“Pensi che sia qualcuno della sicurezza?” bisbigliò il giovane. “Ma, se lo è, perché resta al buio? Una guardia avrebbe sicuramente una torcia e magari anche una pistola o un taser…”

Logan non rispose. La figura che si stava avvicinando non sembrava affatto una guardia, anzi, aveva qualcosa di molto, fin troppo familiare.

“Scott, tu hai le chiavette e le fiale di siero, esci dalla porta laterale e raggiungi Tempesta” disse allora Logan. “Io ti coprirò le spalle!”

Le parole di Logan erano giuste e Scott sapeva che il suo dovere era quello di portare i dati e il siero a McCoy… a qualunque costo… però, in quel momento, il ragazzo non sembrava disposto a seguire le regole come faceva di solito.

“Non posso lasciarti qui, Logan” protestò.

“Sai benissimo che è quello che devi fare, io me la caverò in qualche modo. Non preoccuparti, se fosse una guardia e dovesse anche spararmi, il mio potere rigenerante annullerà l’effetto dei proiettili” lo rassicurò Logan. Era importante che Scott uscisse dallo stabilimento prima che fosse troppo tardi, perché ora… ora poteva scorgere chi si stava avvicinando tanto da _riconoscerla_ ed era fondamentale che il giovane non la vedesse.

“Io non ti lascio qui!” ripeté Scott, con maggior impeto. “Non voglio più che qualcuno si sacrifichi per me, non posso perdere anche te dopo aver perso…”

Era già troppo tardi: in quel momento anche il giovane mutante riconobbe la figura che veniva loro incontro. Sembrò illuminarsi in viso e, senza quasi accorgersene, fece due passi verso di lei.

“Jean!” esclamò, pieno di gioia. “Sei qui, sei viva… mi sembra un sogno, sei venuta anche tu per aiutarci? Sai, non ho mai creduto che tu potessi stare dalla parte di Magneto e…”

“Scott, maledizione, allontanati! Sciocco ragazzo, non hai ancora capito che _quella cosa non è Jean_???” ringhiò Logan, lanciandosi sul giovane e rotolando a terra con lui appena in tempo prima che entrambi venissero spazzati via da un raggio energetico che disintegrò l’intero laboratorio dal quale erano usciti. “Vuoi proprio farti ammazzare, idiota che non sei altro?”

Scott era confuso e indeciso… sì, certo, la donna che aveva tentato già due volte di ucciderlo non poteva essere la sua Jean, non era possibile, forse era un mutante che aveva il potere di cambiare aspetto, come Mystica, ma vederla lì, dopo aver sofferto tanto per la sua perdita, era troppo per lui. Stretto contro il petto di Logan, non poté fare altro che scoppiare a piangere, come aveva fatto sulla navicella quando lei aveva sacrificato la sua vita per salvare tutti loro…e anche allora era stato Logan a stringerlo tra le braccia e a consolarlo. Logan, ancora e sempre Logan.

La donna che era e non era Jean Grey stava per emanare un altro raggio energetico diretto verso i due mutanti stesi a terra, ma, ancora una volta, l’atto generoso di Logan e la disperazione di Scott sembrarono farla tornare in sé. Si bloccò e puntò lo sguardo su Logan.

“Logan, ti prego” sussurrò, in fretta, prima che la personalità malvagia la possedesse di nuovo, “ti prego, tu puoi liberarmi da quest’incubo. Uccidimi, ti supplico!”

“Cosa? Ma…” esclamò l’uomo, sconcertato.

“Sì, devi farlo, devi uccidermi adesso, subito, prima che la mia parte oscura mi catturi di nuovo!” insisté la donna, disperata. “Non voglio fare del male a te o a Scott, ma lo farò se non sono in me, devi uccidermi, Logan!”

“NO!” urlò Scott, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta dell’uomo. “No, Jean, non dire così! Ti aiuteremo noi, ti porteremo dal Professor X e lui agirà sulla tua mente, ingabbierà quella parte oscura di cui parli. Jean… Jean, fidati di me, abbiamo ancora una possibilità…”

La donna lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa a Logan, uno sguardo pieno di dolore e disperazione, ma anche di una ferma consapevolezza: era troppo tardi, Xavier non avrebbe più potuto fare nulla per lei, l’unico modo per liberarsi da quell’incubo che la straziava era la morte.

“Non voglio che Scott veda…” mormorò lei, con le labbra che le tremavano.

Logan annuì. Nei suoi occhi c’era la stessa lacerante consapevolezza e tutto il dolore del mondo. Si staccò lentamente da Scott che, però, iniziò a dibattersi e a protestare.

“Non vorrai farlo veramente, vero, Logan? Non farai del male a Jean? Io non te lo permetterò, dovrai passare sul…”

Logan sferrò un pugno in faccia al giovane, tramortendolo e lasciandolo scivolare al suolo privo di sensi. Le lacrime gli annebbiavano la vista e il cuore sembrava lacerarsi nel petto, ma il mutante sapeva che ciò che stava per fare era inevitabile ed era l’unica salvezza per Jean. Con un grido disperato, estrasse gli artigli e li affondò nel corpo della donna, trapassandola da parte a parte… se avesse esitato anche solo un secondo, non avrebbe più trovato la forza per farlo. Lei urlò di dolore e si accasciò tra le braccia di un Logan distrutto, ma, prima di morire, riuscì a stringergli la mano e a rivolgergli uno sguardo colmo d’affetto e riconoscenza.

“Grazie… ora sono… libera” sussurrò, poi chiuse gli occhi per sempre.

Straziato dal dolore, l’uomo gemette, stringendo forte tra le braccia il corpo senza vita di lei per l’ultima volta. La depose per terra, le accarezzò il viso e le sfiorò la bocca con un bacio. In tanto dolore, l’unica consolazione per lui fu vedere che, finalmente, il viso di Jean era sereno e sulle sue labbra sembrava aleggiare un sorriso. La donna era in pace.

Non c’era altro da fare. Pur con il cuore straziato, Logan abbandonò Jean nel corridoio del laboratorio e sollevò da terra Scott, che era ancora svenuto per il pugno ricevuto dall’uomo. Meglio così, era trascorso anche troppo tempo e sicuramente Tempesta si stava chiedendo cosa fosse accaduto in quello stabilimento.

La donna era fuori, visibilmente preoccupata. Quando vide uscire Logan che sorreggeva Scott privo di sensi, temette il peggio.

“Logan, ma cos’è successo? Scott… è ferito? Qualcuno vi ha scoperti? Mi spiace, io non…” cominciò, agitatissima.

“E’ successo un imprevisto, ma ora torniamo alla navicella. Ti consegnerò tutto quello che il Professor X aveva chiesto e ti spiegherò. Muoviamoci, siamo stati qui anche troppo!” brontolò Logan, ancora fuori di sé.

 

Pochi minuti dopo i tre mutanti erano in volo sulla navicella per rientrare alla scuola dopo aver compiuto la missione. Logan aveva appena iniziato a spiegare l’accaduto a Tempesta quando Scott si riprese.

“Jean…” mormorò, poi aprì lentamente gli occhi.

“Scott, stai bene?” domandò subito la donna, ma il ragazzo la ignorò. Si guardò intorno, in preda all’agitazione, poi si rivolse in malo modo a Logan.

“Dov’è Jean? Perché non è qui con noi?” chiese, brusco. Vedendo che Logan lo guardava con tenerezza senza parlare, il giovane s’infuriò. “Allora l’hai fatto davvero, maledetto bastardo! L’hai uccisa! Come hai potuto? Io… io…”

“Calmati, Scott” rispose Logan, pacatamente e senza smettere di fissarlo con dolcezza e preoccupazione. “Era quello che voleva… mi ha ringraziato per averla liberata. Quella personalità la straziava e lei…”

“Tu l’hai uccisa!” gridò Scott, buttandosi con furia contro Logan e cercando di picchiarlo. Avrebbe voluto spezzargli le ossa, fargli male, sentirlo urlare di dolore, fargli provare tutta la sofferenza che sentiva lui in quel momento. “Il Professore avrebbe potuto salvarla, ma tu l’hai uccisa! Sei un mostro, non ti perdonerò mai per quello che hai fatto!”

Logan afferrò il ragazzo per i polsi e lo costrinse a sedersi. Non ebbe difficoltà ad avere la meglio su di lui, nonostante Scott fosse spinto dalla forza della disperazione.

“Smettila. Sai bene quanto me che nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Se il Professor X fosse stato in grado di salvarla, avrebbe potuto cercarla ed entrare nella sua mente già da tempo, l’avrebbe convinta a tornare alla scuola e avrebbe di nuovo imbrigliato la personalità oscura. Ma non poteva farlo. Quella personalità aveva quasi completamente divorato la vera Jean e la stava torturando.”

Scott sembrava ancora più infuriato vedendo la calma di Logan. Come poteva parlargli così? Era come se a lui non importasse niente! Non si rendeva conto di quanto l’esperienza nel 1973 avesse cambiato nel profondo l’uomo che credeva di conoscere.

“E dicevi di amarla! Tu non l’hai mai amata, altrimenti non saresti riuscito a ucciderla! Tu non sai amare nessuno, sei un essere senz’anima e senza sentimenti, ma io te la farò pagare prima o poi!”

Queste parole, alla fine, spinsero Logan a una reazione decisa. Afferrò Scott per le spalle e lo sbatté con violenza contro la spalliera di uno dei sedili.

“Non provare mai più a dire una cosa del genere, piccolo ragazzino sciocco e egoista!” sibilò. “Se fosse servito a qualcosa, avrei dato la mia vita per salvare Jean, ma quello era _l’unico modo per liberarla e darle la pace_ , cerca di ficcartelo bene in quella testaccia dura, altrimenti non le avrei mai, _mai_ , fatto del male! Sei tu che non sai nemmeno cosa significhi amare veramente, per cui non venire a fare la predica a me. Il solo fatto che tu pensi a minacciarmi o, ancora peggio, a _vendicarti_ su di me in un momento in cui dobbiamo più che mai essere uniti mi fa capire che razza di persona sei, una piccola testa di cazzo che gioca a fare il braccio destro di Xavier! Mi hai deluso profondamente, Summers, e quando il Professore saprà questa cosa sarà più deluso di me. Complimenti, signor Perfettino! Perfettino una bella merda!”

Fremente di rabbia, Logan si staccò bruscamente da Scott e andò a sedersi nel posto più lontano possibile da lui, accanto a Tempesta che era alla guida della navicella. Il ragazzo, raggomitolato sul sedile, scoppiò in singhiozzi. Capiva di aver sbagliato, era devastato dalla morte ormai definitiva di Jean, si sentiva in colpa nei confronti del Professore che lo stimava tanto e… e sentiva anche un enorme vuoto dentro, adesso che perfino Logan si era allontanato da lui.

“Logan, forse… forse sei stato un po’ troppo duro con lui” provò a dire Tempesta. “Magari non è necessario che il Professor X sappia proprio tutto…”

“Io gli racconterò soltanto quello che è accaduto con Jean, il resto, se vorrà, glielo dirà Scott” replicò freddamente l’uomo. “Non mi piace fare la spia.”

“E con Scott? Insomma, lui…”

“Lui deve imparare a crescere e capire che non è l’unica persona al mondo a soffrire” tagliò corto Logan. “Prima di dare lezioni agli altri, dovrebbe pensare a darne qualcuna a se stesso!”

Tempesta non aggiunse altro. Logan restò in silenzio per il resto del viaggio e nella navicella si sentivano solo i singhiozzi soffocati di Scott.

La missione era stata compiuta, ma Logan si chiedeva a quale prezzo. Temeva che il suo rapporto con Scott fosse spezzato per sempre e questo pensiero, insieme alla sofferenza per Jean, lo tormentava nel profondo del suo essere.


	12. Be my forever

**Be my forever**

“Il Professor X ha detto che possiamo prendere l’auto di Scott per andare alla ricerca di un mutante che sia stato costretto a iniettarsi la cura” disse il giovane Charles a Erik, avviandosi con lui verso il garage di Villa Xavier.

“Molto generoso” commentò Erik, “ma ha anche detto dove possiamo trovare uno di questi mutanti?”

“Li sta contattando lui stesso tramite Cerebro, per cui immagino che sarà qualcuno di loro a mettersi in contatto con noi” rispose il telepate, salendo in macchina mentre Erik si sedeva al posto di guida.

“Ti rendi conto, vero, che se tu avessi i tuoi poteri non ci sarebbe bisogno di fare tutto questo?” lo provocò Lensherr, mentre l’auto usciva dal garage e s’immetteva nel viale della villa. “Saremmo potuti benissimo partire alla ricerca di uno di questi mutanti mentre _tu_ ti mettevi in contatto con loro: sarebbe stato più semplice.”

Charles scosse il capo, innervosito. Possibile che ogni volta Erik dovesse rimproverarlo per aver scelto di continuare a usare il siero creato da Hank?

“Preferirei anch’io non essere _costretto a scegliere_ ogni volta tra i miei poteri e la possibilità di muovermi autonomamente, o pensi forse che mi ci diverta?” fu la tagliente risposta del telepate.

L’auto era uscita dal viale di Villa Xavier e adesso stava percorrendo la strada che conduceva in città.

“Per quante volte ancora dovrò dirti che _mi dispiace_ , Charles?” sospirò rassegnato Erik.

“Allora, se ti dispiace veramente, puoi anche smettere di esasperarmi ogni volta con la storia dei miei poteri… Erik, guarda! Ferma la macchina, accosta!”

Charles aveva visto una figura al bordo della strada, infagottata in una vecchia tuta grigia e col cappuccio della felpa che nascondeva il volto. La figura, impossibile capire se fosse un uomo o una donna, aveva gesticolato verso la loro auto per indurli a fermarsi.

“Forse è proprio uno dei mutanti contattati dal Professore!” esclamò il giovane telepate, mentre Erik accostava e spegneva il motore.

I due aprirono le portiere e scesero dall’auto, incamminandosi verso la figura che adesso era immobile e rimaneva avvolta nel suo mistero. Charles le si rivolse nel tono più tranquillizzante che riuscì a trovare.

“Non aver paura di noi, ci manda il Professor X” disse. “Siamo mutanti come te e vogliamo aiutarti a ritrovare i tuoi poteri.”

Erik, al contrario, appariva molto nervoso e preoccupato e richiamò subito il compagno.

“Tu non lo hai, il tuo potere, in questo momento” precisò. “Come puoi sapere che si tratta veramente di un mutante? Potrebbe essere una trappola!”

“Non ho bisogno dei miei poteri per riconoscere un mutante in difficoltà” replicò sicuro Charles, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente alla figura incappucciata. “Non temere, non devi nasconderti da noi. Vieni, ti porteremo a Villa Xavier e lì ti aiuteranno. Vuoi dirmi il tuo nome?”

La figura, allora, si tolse il cappuccio della felpa, rivelando il volto ben noto di Raven. Negli occhi della ragazza si poteva leggere lo sbigottimento.

“Charles? Erik? Ma… com’è possibile che voi due siate qui… _così giovani_?”

Vedendola, anche Charles si bloccò.

“Raven? Ma tu non eri con…”

“Magneto, sì” rispose lei, lanciando un’occhiata accusatoria a Erik, che era rimasto fermo accanto alla portiera dell’auto. “Quando mi hanno catturata e privata dei miei poteri lui mi ha abbandonata, non ha fatto nulla per salvarmi e sono riuscita a fuggire solo grazie a un colpo di fortuna. Poi ho sentito la voce di Charles… del Professor X… che mi invitava a andare da lui, che mi avrebbe aiutata e così ho cercato di raggiungere Villa Xavier.”

“Come hai potuto fare una cosa simile, Erik?” sibilò Charles, infuriato, rivolgendosi al compagno. “Hai abbandonato Raven quando aveva più bisogno di te?”

“Cerca di ragionare per un attimo, Charles” replicò infastidito Erik. Possibile che Charles fosse sempre pronto a rivoltarsi contro di lui? Era questa la fiducia che aveva? “Io non ho alcun controllo su ciò che il _me stesso anziano_ deciderà di fare tra quarant’anni e sarei lieto che te ne ricordassi. Avanti, salite in auto, tutti e due, prima che qualcun altro ci veda e s’insospettisca.”

Il tragitto verso Villa Xavier fu percorso in un clima di gelida ostilità. Sia Charles sia Raven non riuscivano a staccare l’immagine del giovane Erik che avevano accanto da quella dell’anziano Magneto che aveva abbandonato la ragazza agli agenti dell’FBI che le avevano tolto i poteri; dal canto suo, Erik provava un’amara delusione constatando che Charles, nonostante tutto, continuava a non avere fiducia in lui e ad essere pronto a scagliarglisi contro con ogni pretesto, perfino il più assurdo. Non si scambiarono nemmeno una parola per tutto il tempo, Charles si limitò a spiegare a Raven ciò che era accaduto quando si erano ritrovati lì dal lontano 1973 e anche la giovane donna fu d’accordo nell’ipotizzare che, con ogni probabilità, sarebbero stati riportati al loro tempo quando avessero compiuto ciò per cui erano stati inviati.

Arrivati alla villa, si affrettarono verso lo studio del Professor X e Raven corse ad abbracciare la versione anziana dell’uomo che l’aveva salvata.

“Perdonami, Charles, avevi ragione tu, hai sempre avuto ragione tu e io me ne sono resa conto solo adesso!” esclamò, tra le lacrime. “Il mio posto è qui e, comunque vadano le cose, io lotterò insieme a voi.”

Xavier la strinse, commosso.

“Hank ti aiuterà a ritrovare i tuoi poteri” la rassicurò. “Analizzerà il tuo sangue e scoprirà un antidoto per quella cosiddetta _cura_ inventata dalla Casa Farmaceutica Worthington. Così, grazie a te, potremo restituire i poteri anche a tutti gli altri mutanti che sono stati costretti con la forza a subire l’iniezione.”

“E’ meraviglioso” sussurrò lei, lanciando un’occhiata piena di gratitudine al Professor X e rivolgendo poi uno sguardo luminoso a Hank McCoy, che la fissava come se non credesse di averla veramente davanti agli occhi.

“Forse era questo il nostro compito” suggerì Charles. “Abbiamo ritrovato Raven, grazie a lei la _cura_ inventata dagli scienziati sarà sconfitta e lei… beh, lei resterà nella sua vera casa, nel luogo al quale è sempre appartenuta. A me pare che il cerchio si sia chiuso e sono sicuro che presto saremo rispediti nel nostro tempo.”

“Lo penso anch’io” affermò il Professore, “ma prima tu ed Erik dovrete chiarirvi e riappacificarvi: non esiste un futuro per noi senza la vostra unione e collaborazione e nessuno può saperlo più di me.”

Hank e Raven si avviarono verso il laboratorio, ansiosi di lavorare al siero che avrebbe finalmente liberato i mutanti privati dei loro poteri. Anche Charles ed Erik si congedarono dal Professor X e presero a salire le scale che li avrebbero condotti alle loro stanze.

“Sì… beh, penso che il Professore abbia ragione, non devono restare rancori tra noi” cominciò a dire Charles, a disagio. Questa volta sapeva benissimo di essere stato lui a sbagliare… “Mi dispiace di averti aggredito a quel modo davanti a Raven… lo sai quanto tengo a lei e quanto sono sempre stato iperprotettivo nei suoi confronti…”

“Non si tratta di Raven” affermò con una punta di amarezza Erik, mentre si avviavano lungo il corridoio sul quale si affacciavano le stanze di studenti e professori. “Posso comprendere la tua reazione in quel momento, ma il vero problema è che tu non ti fidi di me e forse non mi hai mai veramente perdonato per ciò che è accaduto su quella spiaggia nel 1962. Se non superi questo, Charles, non ci potrà mai essere una vera _unione_ tra noi.”

Il tono di Erik era volutamente allusivo e Charles si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad arrossire.

“Non che tu abbia fatto molto per dimostrarti degno di fiducia” ribatté, cercando di cambiare argomento. “Anche quando Logan è venuto a cercarci nel 1973 e ti abbiamo liberato, tu…”

Erano giunti davanti alla porta della stanza di Erik. L’uomo si fermò e costrinse anche Charles a fermarsi, prendendolo per le spalle e fissandolo intensamente negli occhi.

“Potrei dirti che, in questi giorni, credo di essermi impegnato abbastanza per rimediare ai miei errori e per mostrare che puoi fidarti di me, ma non è questo il punto” lo strinse più forte e avvicinò il viso a quello di lui. “La vera domanda è: cosa devo fare perché tu mi perdoni veramente, Charles?”

L’ondata di emozioni che travolse il giovane telepate fu talmente improvvisa e intensa da riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime. Era vero, era proprio quello il punto: lui non riusciva a perdonare Erik non per l’incidente della spiaggia, ma per averlo fatto sentire solo e abbandonato dopo quel drammatico episodio.

“Non avresti dovuto lasciarmi solo” confessò Charles con voce rotta dall’emozione.

“Adesso non sei solo, Charles” sussurrò Erik, facendosi sempre più vicino a lui. “Ho detto che avrei rimediato a _tutti_ i miei errori, perciò non ti lascerò mai più, nemmeno quando ritorneremo nel nostro tempo. Non staremo dalla stessa parte, è vero, ma io troverò sempre il modo per tornare da te…”

“Ehm… scusate se interrompo questo momento così intimo, ma dovevo passare per forza di qui per andare nello studio del Professor X” li interruppe Logan, inopportuno come sempre, prima che i due potessero baciarsi. “Dunque avete trovato il mutante che servirà alla ricerca di Hank, non è così? Per questo stavate… come dire… _festeggiando_?”

Charles era rosso in viso e riuscì a malapena a balbettare qualcosa, staccandosi da Erik; dal canto suo, il Signore dei Metalli aveva mantenuto la calma e fu lui a rispondere a Logan.

“Sì, abbiamo trovato Raven e proprio in questo momento lei e Hank sono in laboratorio per lavorare al siero” spiegò. “Se vuoi andare nello studio del Professore, lui sarà certo in grado di fornirti tutti i chiarimenti che vorrai. Se permetti, io e Charles avremmo altro di cui parlare.”

“Ma Erik!” esclamò, sconvolto, il giovane telepate, facendosi ancora più rosso mentre l’uomo apriva la porta della sua stanza e ve lo conduceva.

“Oh, sì, spero che anche voi potrete _spiegarvi_ nel modo migliore” ironizzò Logan, guardando i due che scomparivano nella stanza di Erik.

Nella camera dell’uomo, Erik e Charles avrebbero finalmente cancellato i rancori, la rabbia e le delusioni del passato e si sarebbero donati l’uno all’altro, completamente, realizzando quell’unione indispensabile alla sopravvivenza degli X-Men negli anni a venire. Quella stessa notte sarebbero stati riportati nell’anno 1973 e si sarebbero risvegliati abbracciati nel letto di Charles, a Villa Xavier, con nuovi sentimenti e speranze per il futuro.

Il cerchio si era finalmente chiuso.

Logan, ridacchiando tra sé, si avviò lungo il corridoio per recarsi nello studio del Professor X, ma poi si fermò. La tenera scena tra Erik e Charles gli aveva fatto ricordare ciò che era accaduto tra lui e Scott dopo la missione alla Casa Farmaceutica Worthington e la tragica fine di Jean Grey. Scott lo aveva accusato di essere incapace di provare veri sentimenti e questo aveva fatto infuriare Logan, che aveva risposto rivolgendo al ragazzo parole irripetibili. In quel momento aveva pensato soltanto a ferirlo il più profondamente possibile, ma adesso… di fronte all’evidente forza dell’amore che legava i giovani Erik e Charles, Logan riusciva a sentire solo un vuoto incolmabile al pensiero di aver perduto per sempre anche Scott.

“Al diavolo l’orgoglio, maledizione!” brontolò, facendo rapidamente marcia indietro e ripercorrendo il corridoio per raggiungere la camera del giovane Summers. Aveva tutto il tempo di parlare con il Professor X, in fondo: Hank si sarebbe occupato dell’antidoto con l’aiuto di Raven e per lui… per lui era molto più importante chiarirsi con Scott!

Giunto davanti alla porta della stanza del ragazzo, una volta tanto Logan si prese il disturbo di bussare prima di entrare.

“Sono Logan” disse. “Posso entrare, Summers? C’è una cosa che devo dirti.”

“E’ aperto” fu la laconica risposta di Scott.

Logan entrò e richiuse la porta dietro di sé. Il giovane era seduto sul letto, i capelli scompigliati, gli occhiali scuri che non potevano nascondere le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance e il volto pallido e provato.          

_Sta soffrendo molto, è evidente, ma non devo farmi illusioni… è la morte di Jean che lo sta devastando e non certo la mia mancanza!_

“Erik e Charles sono riusciti a trovare una mutante disposta a far analizzare il proprio sangue ad Hank” iniziò a dire. “Si tratta di Raven, tu la conosci come Mystica… anni fa era una grande amica del Professore e di McCoy, perciò sembra che tutto sia risolto: Hank riuscirà sicuramente a preparare un siero per rendere i poteri ai mutanti che lo vorranno, la Casa Farmaceutica Worthington non esiste più e la loro stramaledetta _cura_ sarà definitivamente eliminata!”

“Mi… mi fa piacere” mormorò Scott. La sua voce era talmente debole che sembrava provenire da molto lontano. “Ti ringrazio per essere venuto a dirmelo.”

_E’ talmente annichilito dalla morte di Jean da non interessarsi più nemmeno al destino dei mutanti, o alla scuola… ma cosa devo fare con questo ragazzo, dannazione?_

“So che niente di tutto ciò riporterà indietro Jean e so che in questo momento ti sembra che niente abbia un senso” tentò di scuoterlo Logan, “ma devi almeno sforzarti di reagire. Il Professor X conta su di te, la scuola e i ragazzi hanno bisogno di te. Ti ho accusato di essere solo un piccolo stronzo egoista, Summers… beh, sta a te dimostrarmi che mi sbagliavo. Anche se hai perduto Jean per sempre, non sei solo: hai molti amici, hai la scuola, i ragazzi ti vogliono bene e ci sono ancora tante cose da fare… anche se abbiamo sconfitto questa minaccia, non m’illudo che non ve ne saranno altre in futuro. Per noi mutanti le cose non saranno mai facili e dobbiamo abituarci a lottare, sempre e comunque.”

Scott continuava a tacere, seduto immobile sul letto con la testa china a guardarsi le mani intrecciate sulle ginocchia. Solo un lieve tremito sembrava scuoterlo.

“Anche se tu non ci credi, io comprendo benissimo la tua sofferenza e ti assicuro che ho perso molte persone care nella mia vita; non è poi così esaltante essere immortale…” riprese Logan. “Tutti noi siamo destinati a soffrire molto, proprio a causa della nostra condizione di mutanti… ma l’unica cosa che possiamo fare è restare uniti e continuare a combattere tutti insieme. Questo è ciò che ho deciso di fare io, così come il Professor X, Tempesta, Bobby e tutti gli altri. Se tu vuoi arrenderti adesso, Summers, fallo pure, però sappi che deluderai molte persone che credono in te.”

Nessuna reazione da parte del giovane.

Logan sospirò, rassegnato.

“Va bene, quello che dovevo dire te l’ho detto” concluse, facendo per andarsene dalla stanza. “Ora sei tu che devi decidere cosa fare della tua vita.”

Aveva mosso soltanto due o tre passi verso la porta, quando sentì la mano di Scott che gli si posava su un braccio.

“Logan, aspetta, per favore, io…” mormorò il ragazzo, a disagio. “Io… ti ringrazio per quello che mi hai detto e… hai ragione, sono stato uno stronzo egoista, lo sono stato anche con te, mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero per le cose che ti ho detto, non le pensavo ma ero sconvolto e…”

“Sì, hai sicuramente esagerato, ragazzino, ma anch’io non ci sono andato tanto leggero” replicò Logan, interrompendo il fiume di parole di Scott. “Non preoccuparti, non sono in collera con te, altrimenti te ne saresti accorto.”

“Non è solo questo, è che… io…” Scott cercava disperatamente le parole giuste. “Logan, perdonami, io non voglio perderti!”

_Quanto vorrei crederti, ragazzino… quanto vorrei pensare che lo dici sul serio e non perché ti senti solo e smarrito!_

“Non vado da nessuna parte, Summers” rispose l’uomo, in tono scherzoso. “Come ti ho detto, sta a te decidere se vuoi rimanere a lottare con noi oppure preferisci arrenderti…”

“Io voglio stare con te!” esclamò finalmente Scott, disperato. “Ti amo, Logan! Ho già pianto la morte di Jean, il motivo per cui sto tanto male adesso è perché… perché sono pentito di averti detto quelle cose e di averti allontanato. Io non posso andare avanti senza di te, Logan, sei _tu_ che mi manchi!”

Quel grido disperato veniva dal cuore e anche Logan lo comprese. Prese Scott tra le braccia, sentendosi invadere da una meravigliosa sensazione di sollievo e calore, e lo strinse forte al petto.

“Io sono qui, Scott, non mi perderai mai” gli sussurrò con tenerezza, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli arruffati. “Ti amo, ti amo da tanto tempo, Scott, e non ti lascerò mai solo se… se anche tu mi vuoi.”

Il giovane era troppo sopraffatto dall’emozione e dalla forza del sentimento che provava per rispondere, ma si strinse a Logan, abbandonandosi totalmente a lui. L’uomo si chinò a baciarlo, perdendosi sulle sue labbra, mescolando il respiro a quello di lui e incollandosi al suo corpo. Entrambi riversarono in quel bacio tutte le sofferenze e i dolori passati, fondendo insieme le loro anime e i loro corpi per trovare, l’uno nell’altro, la forza per affrontare tutto ciò che li attendeva.

I mutanti avrebbero dovuto affrontare ancora molti ostacoli e molte battaglie, ma l’unione, l’amicizia e l’amore sarebbero state le loro armi per sconfiggere qualsiasi nemico.

Mutanti, fieri… e uniti.

 

 

 

 

FINE

   


End file.
